Celui qui tirait ou pas
by BadAngel666
Summary: Suite et fin de "Celui qui tirait des plans" - Plus qu'un mois avant la fin de l'année, juste quatre fêtes, Draco va devoir jouer serré s'il veut... tirer Potter. Ca tombe bien, il a un plan... ou pas, quoi...- Coécrite avec Artoung.


**Auteurs : **BadAngel666 et Artoung

**Pairing **: HP/DM (encore et toujours)

**Rating **: M (cette fois, quand même…)

**Disclaimer **: Nous ne sommes pas anglaises, ne portons pas le nom de Rowling et ne tirons aucun bénéfice de ce modeste écrit, nous assumons par contre la totalité des idées saugrenues de ce qui suit. Le titre, quant à lui, ne m'appartient pas non plus, je me suis inspirée de BlackNemesis et si je trouve un titre aussi bien calé que celui-ci, je changerai.

**Note de Baddy :** Salut les gens ! Comme promis voici la suite des deux petits chapitres de « Celui qui tirait des plans », il est publié à part pour des raisons évidentes : Artoung la fée en a fait la moitié, il mérite donc sa place unique de OS, d'autant que sa longueur est juste indécente.

Artoung avait promis à Chris un OS en remerciement pour ses merveilleux dessins, et il n'est que justice qu'elle en ait un très long juste pour elle, en plus elle m'a fait aussi de bô dessins (même que j'en ai un accroché dans ma chambre, na !), donc Chris, c'est à toi.

**Note de Artoung: **Oui, alors ce OS est pour **Chris-aux-doigts-de-fées**, pour la remercier des magnifiques illustrations qu'elle a faite pour moi *__* J'espère que cette histoire te fera passer un bon moment. Je suis aussi ravie, de m'incruster un peu chez **Baddy**, qui a bien voulu me faire participer à ce projet et qui ne m'a _presque_ pas traité en esclave (« Artoung va écrire! Artoung dépêche toi de finir ta partie! Artoung masse moi les pieds! » -Ah! La souffrance qui fut la mienne pendant des mois durant!-) . Voilà bonne lecture à vous j'espère... je vous laisse, je dois finir de repasser le linge de BadAngel...

**Remerciements : **merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé « Celui qui tirait des plans », sachez que si je n'ai pas répondu, ce n'est pas par snobisme, mais par manque de temps car n'ayant plus ni vie sociale ni minutes superflues, j'ai préféré poster, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être extrêmement touchée par les commentaires que je reçois.

**Excuses avant lecture :** nous vous prions de nous excuser par avance du degré élevé d'humour douteux contenu dans cette histoire, vous allez comprendre très vite la raison de ces excuses :p

Bonne lecture !

**Celui qui tirait… ou pas.**

Samedi 6 Juin – Serdaigle : 

L'air doux et chargé des senteurs de l'été qui s'annonçait magnifique pénétrait par les portes fenêtres ouvertes de la grande salle reconvertie pour l'occasion en salle de réception.

C'était déjà le mois de juin, et tant de choses s'étaient passé à Poudlard cette année là. Beaucoup de gens avaient risqué leurs vies, et certains l'avaient perdue mais ceux qui restaient célébraient avec joie et soulagement la paix retrouvée sans oublier toutefois ceux qui avaient laissé derrière eux le spectre de leur présence, amer comme une place à table ou une part de tarte qui restait intacte à la fin d'un repas. C'était ainsi.

Car il y avait eu une guerre.

Une guerre qui avait laissé des traces mais paradoxalement une volonté de vivre sans égale parmi les survivants. Un désir inextinguible de se rendre compte minute après minute que chacun était encore là, que c'était incroyable, mais que c'était pourtant bien vrai.

Aussi à Poudlard, les traditions n'avaient-elles pas été oubliées et l'une d'entre elles avait été remise au goût du jour, à savoir les fêtes inter maisons.

C'était une tradition qui remontait aux fondations de l'école et de ses quatre maisons, il s'agissait en réalité de la célébration de la fin de l'année scolaire des septième année en quatre fêtes distinctes organisées par les élèves et selon un thème décidé par les Préfets et auxquelles aucun professeur ni élève n'étant pas en dernière année n'était autorisé à assister, ce qui permettait toutes les fantaisies.

Les Serdaigle avaient été désignés pour ouvrir le bal cette année, et nombre d'élèves avaient été impressionnés par le faste et le bon goût dont ils avaient fait preuve à la fois pour la décoration de la grande salle et pour le choix de l'ambiance à donner.

Comme le voulait la coutume, chaque maison devait organiser sa propre fête en un lieu différent et les bleus et argent avaient trouvé plus conventionnel de donner à la leur des airs de manifestation mondaine de bon goût, avec une décoration classieuse et à la musique propice aux conversations pleines d'esprit comme l'était celui de leur bannière.

Le buffet était lui aussi un véritable enchantement, les petits fours régalaient les plus gourmands et étalaient leur diversité colorée sous les yeux effarés de tous les invités.

Oui, cette fête était vraiment très réussie !

Mais, comme dans toutes choses très réussies, il y avait un mais…

– On se fait chier, exposa platement une jeune femme brune en sirotant son champagne (français, of course !).

Oui mes amis, vous avez compris que loin, bien loin du souci de perfection que les Préfets de Serdaigle avaient apporté à l'organisation de la fête, Pansy Parkinson venait d'énoncer tout haut ce que – visiblement – tout le monde pensait tout bas.

– Tu l'as dit, approuva Blaise Zabini en soupirant. Et puis c'est quoi ce dress code minable ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi engoncé.

Le jeune Serpentard, pourtant élégant dans son smoking noir, tirait nerveusement sur son nœud papillon environ toutes les trois secondes depuis son arrivée. Il avait tout d'abord pensé à se suicider quand il avait appris que tout le monde devait « s'habiller » pour cette soirée, mais avait finalement opté pour la sagesse et cédé devant les supplications de son meilleur ami pour promettre de bien se tenir, et de ne surtout rien tenter pour torpiller la fête (ce qui n'aurait de toute façon _jamais_ traversé l'esprit de Blaise Zabini, qu'on se le dise).

– Tu n'es jamais content, de toute façon, rétorqua Pansy qui de son côté éprouvait un mal fou à respirer dans sa robe corsetée portant la griffe d'un grand couturier.

Le jeune Noir haussa les épaules et préféra reporter son attention sur celui sans qui tout ceci serait resté un grand moment de souffrance… celui qui depuis des mois ne lui apportait que de grands moments de détente… celui qui était son ami depuis plus d'années qu'il ne pouvait s'en rappeler.

Draco Malfoy.

Oui, lui même, le seul et unique, le grand, beau, blond et superbe Draco qui, en cet instant, ne se faisait ni plus ni moins chier que les autres mais qui par contre angoissait à mort.

– Tu crois qu'il va y arriver cette fois ? demanda Blaise à Pansy.

– Je crois qu'il va se ramasser… encore, répondit-elle en haletant.

– Pari tenu.

– Tu vas finir par y laisser ta chemise, Zabini…

– Je ne crois pas, Parkinson.

S'il y avait une chose dont Blaise n'avait jamais douté, c'était la capacité de Draco à obtenir tout ce qui lui faisait envie, fut-ce le Survivant lui même.

Et pourtant, Merlin seul savait la difficulté qu'il éprouvait face à l'épreuve cette fois ci…

Cela dit, un Malfoy ne renonçait jamais et le blond était prêt à tout.

Seuls Blaise et Pansy savaient ce qui s'était réellement passé à Halloween et à Noël et heureusement, parce que depuis cette mémorable soirée de réveillon, il ne s'était plus rien passé entre les deux anciens ennemis.

Rien.

Nada !

Draco y repensait d'ailleurs en observant le Gryffondor qui discutait à l'autre bout de la salle avec ses amis le miséreux et la fille à dents de lapin.

Il était amoureux de Potter – maudit soit cet avorton dépeigné pour avoir su lui inspirer ces sentiments de midinette ! – et cela, il l'avait parfaitement accepté depuis longtemps en faisant le vœu de se faire aimer en retour. Mais depuis Noël, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore et encore aux lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes… à sa langue brûlante et savoureuse… à ce que cette bouche pourrait encore lui faire s'il parvenait à l'approcher…

Si…

Eh oui, parce que figurez vous, chers amis, que depuis cette fois là – soit depuis cinq longs mois ! – le jeune « Élu » n'avait pas adressé la parole à son ennemi le plus fidèle. Rien ! Pas un mot !

Bon… Bien entendu, il avait été très occupé avec Voldemort, tout ça…

Mais tout de même !

Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ce moment ?

Comment était-ce possible alors que depuis des mois Draco était hanté par les fantômes de leurs soupirs ?

Il n'y avait eu qu'un long baiser, mais cela l'avait enflammé et depuis, il ne se passait pas un jour, pas une heure sans qu'il y songe.

C'était à le rendre dingue.

C'était pour cette raison que Draco avait décidé qu'avant la fin des fêtes du Solstice, Potter serait à lui… corps et âme.

Pour bien faire, le jeune homme avait conçu un plan pour chacune des quatre soirées, son objectif étant de séduire le jeune héros et de le faire sien, encore et encore.

Ce soir là, le « dress code » faisait justement son affaire, parce que les smokings moldus lui seyaient toujours parfaitement et rehaussaient encore son élégance naturelle. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient parfaitement autour de son visage fin dont la pâleur était mise en valeur par l'écharpe de soie blanche posée négligemment sur ses épaules.

En un mot, Draco était divin, et la plupart des gens semblaient de cet avis s'il en jugeait par les regards appréciateurs des uns et assassins des autres.

Potter serait à lui, et la chose serait encore facilitée s'il parvenait à se faire élire roi de la fête des Serdaigles, encore une tradition ridicule mais qui avait son avantage : le roi pouvait obtenir les faveurs d'une personne de l'assemblée (bien entendu, il était interdit de demander des faveurs sexuelles, ce qui était très nul en l'occurrence).

Mais pour commencer, Draco allait simplement approcher Potter et lui offrir une coupe de champagne, ce qui tombait bien vu que le verre du Gryffondor était vide à présent.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration ainsi que deux coupes pleines sur l'un des plateaux enchantés qui flottaient entre les invités et se dirigea vers le trio rouge et or en marchant élégamment au rythme de la musique classique et feutrée qui emplissait la salle.

Son regard ne quittait pas Potter, le détaillant de haut en bas d'une façon volontairement séductrice que le jeune homme ne remarquait pour l'instant pas, son attention étant fixée sur la belette qui gesticulait exagérément en narrant une histoire surement débile de l'avis de Draco qui préféra se concentrer sur son but… les yeux de Potter, brillants et d'un vert unique, ses cheveux indisciplinés dont la douceur avait fugacement effleuré sa joue quelques mois auparavant, sa bouche si prompte à sourire, ses pommettes hautes, son nez fin surmonté de ces incroyables et éternelles lunettes rondes… puis plus bas, son corps… ses épaules larges, son torse que le blond imaginait musclé juste comme il fallait, ses hanches fines, ses cuisses fermes de joueur de Quidditch…

La chaleur l'envahissait peu à peu, emplissant Draco d'une confiance en lui inébranlable à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de Harry Potter.

Il ne voyait plus que lui…

Il le voulait tellement…

Il devait l'avoir !

Il devait…

Non, en fait il aurait dû faire attention aux obstacles et plus précisément à celui, aussi volubile que dangereux, que représentait Ron Weasley.

Car, tout occupé qu'il était à mater Potter, Draco n'avait pu éviter le geste brusque du rouquin et venait de se manger un revers en plein visage, ce qui avait pour conséquence sa présente position allongée sur le carrelage.

– Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Potter en se précipitant pour l'aider à se relever. Ca va Malfoy ?

Les bras puissants du Gryffondor lui firent perdre un instant tout sens commun, ce que le brun prit visiblement pour un malaise.

Incapable de s'exprimer car momentanément privé de ses facultés vocales qui avaient traitreusement fait leurs valises dès que Potter avait passé un bras autour de sa taille dans le but évident de l'amener vers une chaise, Draco ne put que se laisser faire en imaginant de quelle façon il pourrait bien se venger de la belette, parce que la vengeance, ça le connaissait, d'ailleurs Ernie MacMillan ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de sa rencontre avec le mur de la salle des trophées suite à une petite revanche du prince des Serpentards.

– Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda Potter lorsque Draco fut assis un peu à l'écart.

Draco voulait plein de choses en cet instant, comme les lèvres de Potter, le corps de Potter, la (censuré) de Potter… Mais par dessus tout il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle de lui même, ce qui n'était pas gagné vu que l'objet de tous ses désirs se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui et que, contrairement à ses plans, Draco n'était pas du tout en train de le charmer.

Il avait déjà lamentablement foiré ses effets à deux reprises, et cette fois il s'était juré de se tenir comme un gentleman, pas comme un crapaud mort d'amour.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il refusa, sans même oser regarder l'autre garçon dont il ne vit pas le regard surpris et peiné.

– Comme tu voudras… souffla Harry. À plus tard alors.

Lorsque Draco fut seul, il eut la sensation d'avoir manqué quelque chose mais ne s'attarda pas dessus, il devait avant tout se reprendre… et constater les dégâts sur son visage. Il se rendit donc aux toilettes les plus proches.

Un hématome commençait à se dessiner sur sa pommette, Weasley le lui paierait très très cher !

Comment pouvait-il séduire un Potter avec une tronche pareille ?

Comment, je vous le demande chers amis, Draco pouvait-il faire à présent que sa beauté n'était plus qu'un légendaire souvenir ?!

Il songea à se pendre immédiatement, ou bien à énucléer la belette à l'aide d'une pince à sucre… mais dut se rendre à l'évidence, car n'ayant ni corde, ni pince à sucre sous la main, il ne pouvait que se lamenter sur son terrible sort.

Et puis il lui restait son va-tout : l'élection du roi de la fête des Serdaigle.

_Bien_, se dit-il en entrant dans la cabine d'aisance, _tu vas soulager un besoin naturel, te laver les mains et retourner te faire élire et ainsi obtenir les faveurs de Potter. Très bon plan Malfoy, tu es génial, tu es beau, tu es parfait, tu es… Oh mon Dieu !_

Le magnifique regard gris du Préfet en chef des Serpentard venait de rencontrer la cuvette des toilettes…

Sa première réaction fut de se dire que l'humanité était perdue, car seul un animal aurait pu se laisser aller de cette façon.

Et sa seconde réaction – salvatrice donc – fut de vouloir sortir, au risque de jouer avec la vie de sa vessie, Draco Malfoy tenait à son estomac et à son sens olfactif – il était trop tard pour ses yeux, puissent-ils reposer en paix – pour garder cette abomination à moins de deux mètres de lui plus longtemps.

Mais à la seconde où il ouvrit le panneau de bois dans le but de reprendre sa respiration retenue depuis que l'odeur pestilentielle émanant de _la chose_, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : le destin lui en voulait.

Car comment penser autrement lorsque l'on se retrouve malgré soi devant un terrible dilemme : choisir entre passer un moment en tête à tête avec ce qui ressemblait à l'agonie des intestins de l'un des élèves de l'école au risque d'y laisser son désir de vivre, ou sortir et faire face à la personne qui attendait pour utiliser les toilettes au risque de passer pour un ignoble porc.

Bien entendu, le choix aurait été infiniment plus simple si la personne en question n'avait pas été Harry Potter, l'homme qu'il tentait désespérément de séduire depuis des mois et qui le regardait à peine.

Le choix se révéla donc simple : Draco ferait preuve de bravoure et attendrait que Potter parte pour sortir.

Dès que sa décision fut prise, le jeune homme se mit à prier pour le salut de ses narines tout en fermant les yeux pour ne pas revoir cette vision qui lui procurerait sans doute des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Bien entendu, il aurait pu faire disparaître le corps du délit d'un simple « evanesco »… s'il avait eu sa baguette magique sur lui, mais il avait fallu que dans un sursaut de coquetterie il la laisse sur sa table de nuit pour le pas que sa forme gâche celles de son corps.

Manifestement, cela avait été une bien mauvaise idée, et bien entendu tirer la chasse – introuvable au demeurant – aurait relevé de l'inutilité la plus pure. La solution suivante aurait été d'appeler un elfe de maison, mais révéler sa présence en faisant entendre sa voix était impensable…

Alors, tout en se maudissant, Draco attendit…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il dut admettre que ses nerfs lâchaient doucement, et se mit à insulter mentalement le Survivant et son entêtement à vouloir attendre. Par bonheur, il ne savait pas que la personne qui monopolisait la cabine était Draco, et ce dernier pouvait encore espérer ne pas être pris pour un gros dégueulasse…

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de vingt minutes de prières diverses et de malédictions vengeresses que le Préfet en chef de la maison Serpentard se mit à songer à la mort.

Il avait ouvert les yeux bien malgré lui et s'était retrouvé confronté à la vision apocalyptique qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces d'ignorer pour s'apercevoir que l'élève qui en était à l'origine avait certainement dû abuser de la moussaka servie au dîner de la veille… ensuite Draco avait songé que plus jamais il ne toucherait à la moussaka, ni à la nourriture d'ailleurs.

_Pense aux fleurs, Draco… comme elles sentent bon… comme elles sont jolies… Hummmm. _

Et à cet instant, malgré toute la fierté qui résidait en lui… il se mit à pleurer.

Il allait crever là et quand on le découvrirait on penserait qu'il était un être dégoûtant, il voyait d'ici les gros titres des journaux : « L'héritier Malfoy dans la merde jusqu'au bout », « La diarrhée fatale de Draco Malfoy » ou encore « Suicide à la moussaka »…

Lorsqu'il crut sa dernière heure arrivée, il entendit des voix derrière la porte et tendit l'oreille.

– Harry, mon pote ! (c'était la voix de la belette) Je te cherche depuis une demi heure. Ils viennent de désigner le roi de la fête, il faut que tu voies ça !

– Ah ? Désolé Ron, j'attendais pour aller aux toilettes mais c'est pas grave, j'irai plus tard dans ce cas.

– Tu aurais pu aller à l'étage… bon, viens, Justin vient de demander les faveurs de Padma Patil, on va se marrer.

Draco essuya lentement les dernières larmes de désespoir qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et émergea de la cabine lorsque les pas des deux Gryffondor se furent éloignés.

Manifestement, il venait de planter sa soirée mais à cet instant précis il s'en fichait royalement… Il était vivant, et il avait besoin d'alcool.

– Tiens Draco, on se demandait où tu étais passé, fit Blaise d'un ton badin lorsque le Serpentard atteignit le buffet.

Ce dernier se saisit d'une coupe de champagne dont il avala le contenu cul sec puis renouvela l'opération avec deux autres verres avant de répondre à celui qui avait été – dans une autre vie, remplie de choses qui sentaient bon – son meilleur ami.

– J'ai été retenu, Blaise, et si tu tiens à la vie tu ne poseras aucune question.

– Aurais-tu conclu avec Potter ? demanda Pansy en souriant.

Un regard noir assorti d'un geste on ne peut plus vulgaire renseigna la jeune femme sur l'échec de son ami et son sourire s'agrandit.

– Tu y arriveras, j'en suis certaine, dit-elle en prenant le bras de Blaise dans le but évident de l'entrainer un peu plus loin. Et au fait, ajouta-t-elle, sympa ton nouveau parfum !

Draco ferma les yeux, éperdu de désespoir… puis reprit un verre en se jurant de faire payer ses ex amis, car il savait qu'ils avaient lancé un nouveau pari sur sa capacité à séduire Potter.

La soirée des Serdaigle se termina à une heure que la décence trouvait acceptable, et tous les élèves de septième année regagnèrent leurs dortoirs en discutant aimablement de sujets pleins d'esprit… ou pas.

Blaise Zabini s'était quant à lui mortellement ennuyé, il avait même perdu dix galions en pariant avec Pansy, mais il savait qu'il se referait car Draco ne pouvait pas ne pas s'envoyer Potter, c'était mathématique !

En attendant, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ledit Potter ne l'avait pas vu descendre les fonds de bouteille de champagne en buvant au goulot et repartir vers les cachots complètement bourré…

Dans un soupir, le Serpentard se sortit de la salle de bains en laissant la lumière allumée… car quand Draco se réveillerait la tête posée sur le rebord de la cuvette des toilettes, il en aurait sans doute besoin pour se diriger jusqu'à son lit.

**°O°O°**

Samedi 13 Juin – Poufsouffle.

Si on avait dit à Draco qu'un jour il irait de son plein gré à une fête organisée par des Poufsouffles, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne à l'imagination débordante. Mais si en plus on lui avait dit que la soirée à laquelle il allait assister était une soirée déguisée sur le thème de la « nature », il aurait fait en sorte que son interlocuteur soit interné dans les plus brefs délais.

Et pourtant il se rendait à cette fête et il était désolé pour ses ancêtres qui devaient se retourner dans leur tombe mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller.

Ce soir il devait réussir. Il devait attraper du survivant dans ses filets et le déguster tout frétillant jusqu'à en faire une overdose s'il le fallait !

Non, parce que ça allait bien l'amour et les grands sentiments !

Il était amoureux, ok.

Il l'avait admis, re-admis, avait même suivi une thérapie pour ça – qui ne l'avait malheureusement pas guéri – mais il était tout de même un serpentard fringuant et passionné avec des besoins allant de pair. Et là il avait besoin de tirer son coup… enfin de tirer Potter en fait.

Non parce que depuis qu'il était amoureux, il n'en avait pas touché une. Il se promenait avec sa bite sous le bras depuis la fin de l'année précédente.

UN AN avec pour seule compagnie sexuelle la veuve aux cinq doigts. Même quand il était encore puceau, il n'était pas aussi désemparé !

Draco avait donc un plan – encore –.

Il avait, il fallait bien l'avouer, lamentablement échoué lors du bal des Serdaigles mais cette fois, il comptait bien se rattraper.

Il allait se faire élire roi du bal et demander à Harry de devenir son amant pour le reste de leur putain de vie !

Et si Potter ne l'aimait pas, à force ça allait sûrement venir.

Il se dirigeait donc d'un pas décidé vers les serres du château. Oui, car la fête allait avoir lieu au milieu des fleurs.

…

Les Poufsouffles étaient décidément perdus pour l'humanité. Pansy et Blaise marchaient derrière lui en discutant de choses puériles et parlaient de ridicules révoltes.

– Non mais c'est vrai, persifflait Pansy, quand Potter, Granger et Weasley marchent ensemble ils sont à la même hauteur ! C'est la différence fondamentale entre Potter et Draco. Potter est un chef humain et aimé de ses compatriotes. Draco est un despote !

– C'est vrai que c'est bizarre sa manie de se mettre toujours devant, répondit Blaise. C'est comme si à chaque fois, il posait pour une affiche, le chef devant, les autres derrière. D'ailleurs, je trouve ça injuste que tout le monde pense qu'il est le chef des serpentards. Je veux dire, on est quand même les têtes pensantes de la maison ! Draco n'a pas le monopole de la fourberie et de la vilénie.

– En effet, approuva Pansy, je pense que les gens font une fixation sur lui parce qu'il est blond. Il ferait moins le malin si l'école était remplie de suédois !

– Ah ? J'ai toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il s'opposait constamment à Potter…

– Peu importe Blaise, il est temps qu'on se révolte.

– Oui, tu as raison ! Prête ?

– Prête !

Draco regarda ses deux amis courir pour le dépasser et marcher deux pas devant lui en rigolant comme des bossus. Ils étaient mûrs pour l'asile ces deux là ! Et s'il marchait toujours devant les autres c'était parce que ses foulées étaient plus grandes et qu'il avait horreur d'attendre et comme les autres avaient horreur de marcher plus vite pour se mettre à sa hauteur – à part pour faire les cons – ils se retrouvaient logiquement derrière.

Ils avaient l'air débile maintenant, lui à la traîne et les deux autres devant. Draco décida de s'occuper de ses amis bizarres plus tard. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration ce soir. Il n'allait rien laisser interférer dans « l'opération séduction de Potter ». Cette fois ci, personne ne lui ruinerait son costume avec sa boisson et il ne resterait pas enfermé dans des toilettes puantes…

Cette fois-ci il allait réussir !

– Désolé, vous ne pouvez pas passer !

Draco regarda la main qui venait de se poser sur son torse avec un dégout sincère. Qui osait l'arrêter de cette façon si cavalière ? Il se tourna vers les deux poufsouffles qui gardaient l'entrée de la serre et qu'il n'avait pas vu parce qu'il était trop occupé par ses propres pensées. Et puis parce que – soyons sincères – il avait l'habitude de ne pas regarder les poufsouffles quand il passait devant eux… c'était comme des meubles en plus moche.

– Plait-il ? demanda-t-il en dégageant la main de l'importun.

Blaise et Pansy aussi apparemment avaient été virés à l'entrée, puisqu'ils attendaient à sa droite, l'air contrarié. Draco trouva cet anti-serpendardisme très bas et vraiment indigne d'une école comme Poudlard où l'amitié et l'entente devaient régner en maître. N'étaient-ils pas tous égaux si bien sûr on omettait la supériorité manifeste des verts et argent ?

– Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à entrer, répondit le Poufsouffle. Désolé, c'est la règle, reprit-il très vite en reculant d'un pas.

Draco était outré. N'étaient-ils pas tous les mêmes, si on passait sous silence l'absence d'une réelle intelligence chez les blaireaux ?

– Les fêtes des quatre maisons sont ouvertes aux quatre maisons, rappela Draco dont la voix était devenue un filet menaçant. C'est ça la règle !

– Heu non, bégaya le Poufsouffle, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes de la maison des faux-c…heu des serpentards que nous vous refusons l'entrée. Mais parce qu'il faut venir déguisé. Or, vous trois vous n'êtes pas déguisés.

Draco sentit sa mâchoire se contracter et ce n'était pas bon signe. Est-ce que refuser d'adhérer au thème d'une fête pouvait entraîner le bannissement de ladite fête ?

Merde, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait bien avoir lu un truc comme ça dans le règlement que Dumbledore leur avait distribué. Il regarda soudainement les poufsouffles d'un autre œil. Est-ce qu'ils avaient fait exprès de faire le thème de la soirée déguisée pour ne pas avoir des serpentards dans les pattes ? Est-ce que des poufsouffles pouvaient être aussi vils ?

– Il n'y avait plus de déguisements sur le thème de la nature quand nous sommes allés à Pré-Au-Lard, mentit Draco. Ce n'est donc pas de la mauvaise volonté de notre part. Soyez gentils, comme à votre habitude et laissez nous entrer.

– Ah, fit le poufsouffle, vous m'en voyez navré mais je me doutais que la pénurie pouvait avoir lieu. C'est pour ça que nous avons commandé des costumes en rab, il doit en rester quelques uns. Vous n'avez qu'à choisir !

Le sourire que l'immonde petit blaireau retenait acheva de convaincre Draco que tout ceci avait été sciemment orchestré et que l'avorton était aussi navré que lui-même allait l'être quand il allait serrer ses mains autour de ce petit cou d'imbécile heureux !

La petite pièce qui servait d'habitude à entreposer les outils et les protections pour la botanique avait été changée en dressing. Draco, Pansy et Blaise y entrèrent à contrecœur.

– Je pense que je vais vomir, annonça Pansy en tenant du bout des doigts un costume de fleur qu'elle fit retomber avec dégout.

– Peut-être qu'on devrait laisser tomber et retourner dans la salle commune ? proposa Blaise qui lui n'osait même pas toucher les costumes et restait nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

– Je préfère encore y aller déguisé en gland que d'y renoncer! siffla Draco. Il doit bien y avoir un costume potable dans ce foutoir !

– Je ne pense pas que tu parviendras à séduire Potter en gland, mon chou, sourit Pansy que l'image amusait.

– Tant qu'il me montre le sien tout me va, susurra Draco avec un petit sourire corrompu.

Blaise ricana au fond de la salle et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme blond reprit sa fouille avec acharnement. Et dire qu'il avait réellement pensé qu'il pourrait s'incruster à la fête non-déguisé et se moquer de tous les idiots qui auraient joué le jeu, tout en draguant Potter. Le problème c'était que les déguisements semblaient tous aussi pathétiques les uns que les autres. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas sortir habillé en gros champignon ou en fleur des champs. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt à ses amis, il n'était tout de même pas près à jeter sa fierté aux orties pour pouvoir voir Potter. Et puis Pansy avait raison, ce n'était pas dans un costume ridicule qu'il allait séduire qui que ce fut. Et il commençait à espérer sérieusement que Potter ne soit pas ridicule aussi…et plus le temps passait dans ce dressing fantasque, plus il avait des doutes à ce sujet.

– J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Pansy au bout d'un moment.

Draco se tourna vers elle, plein d'espoir avant de la regarder avec horreur.

– Tu veux que je porte ça !? s'écria-t-il outré devant l'étrange robe noire bleutée que son amie tenait.

– Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est pour moi ! siffla Pansy.

– Mais je croyais que tu cherchais pour moi, dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? répondit Pansy en levant le menton. Tu n'es pas le chef, que je sache !

Draco pinça l'arrête de son nez à l'aide de son pouce et son index. Cette révolte ridicule commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Tiens et pourquoi pas un haricot ? Non, il délirait lui aussi. A la rigueur une carotte mais seulement si Potter était déguisé en lapin...

– Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu te marres tout seul ? demanda Blaise tandis que Pansy était partie se changer dans une des cabines.

– Tu ne comprendrais pas, se reprit Draco en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place.

– Je parie que tu as encore fantasmé tout éveillé sur Balafre-man, soupira Blaise avant que son regard ne se fixe sur un tas de vêtements.

– N'importe quoi ! grogna Draco en laissant de côté le costume de la carotte. Bordel, il n'y a pas un seul déguisement de potable ici !

– Je crois que si, répondit Blaise qui venait de ramasser un costume.

Draco regarda ce que Blaise venait de trouver avant de froncer les sourcils devant son petit sourire satisfait.

– Je suppose que je ne suis pas le chef, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il.

– En effet, sourit Blaise en se dirigeant vers une cabine d'essayage avec son costume qui lui était tout droit tombé dans les bras.

Le serpentard blond commençait réellement à en avoir marre d'être là au milieu de cette montagne de vêtements plutôt qu'à la serre. Il pouvait entendre la musique de là où il était et il était sûr que Potter devait danser…et lui il loupait ça ! Peut-être même qu'il dansait avec quelqu'un !?

C'était même sûr ! Potter n'était pas le genre de type qu'on laisse seul sur une piste, ils devaient même être plusieurs à lui tourner autour ! Enervé au possible, Draco attrapa le premier costume qui lui tombait sous la main et s'enferma dans la troisième cabine d'essayage oubliant toutes ses belles pensées sur la fierté.

Lorsque plusieurs minutes plus tard, Pansy passa l'entrée de la serre, les deux poufsouffles lui jetèrent un regard de désir qu'elle leur concéda pour l'entente entre maison et parce qu'elle adorait quand le sexe fort – ou pas – se pâmait devant elle.

Elle était un papillon noir-bleuté d'une beauté époustouflante. Sa robe longue, noire et près du corps lui valut plus d'un coup d'œil appréciateur lorsqu'elle entra dans la serre. Ses belles ailes d'un bleu sombre la grandissait et les antennes noires qu'elle avait sur la tête donnait un petit côté mignon en plus du côté sexy.

De son côté elle devait bien avouer que la serre était splendide. Toutes ces fleurs donnaient un côté enchanteur à l'atmosphère qui touchait toutes les filles de la salle, aussi serpentard fussent-elles. Sur ce coup là, les poufsouffles avaient fait beaucoup mieux que les serdaigles. Dommage que le déguisement soit obligatoire. Ceci dit c'était très coloré étant donné que beaucoup de filles avaient choisi le costume basique de la fleur.

Pansy écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'elle vit Potter passer devant elle. Draco n'était pas encore là et heureusement, il aurait été capable de se rendre encore une fois ridicule en le voyant ainsi sans y être préparé.

– Il va nous faire une syncope, commenta Blaise derrière elle.

Pansy sursauta et se retourna. Blaise Zabini était déguisé en loup – enfin si on veut –, tout de noir vêtu et avec classe, il avait juste des oreilles et une queue de loup ainsi que des fausses canines pointues.

– Élégant, constata Pansy.

– Je te retourne…le compliment, sourit Blaise.

– Idiot. Où est Draco ?

– Il était encore dans sa cabine quand je l'ai laissé. J'ignore ce qu'il a trouvé comme costume.

– En tout cas, Potter a fait fort, il semble tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées. Je ne pense pas que Draco parvienne à être élu roi derrière lui. A mon avis, ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'il va conclure.

Blaise secoua la tête. La perche que lui tendait Pansy était grosse comme sa queue…de loup mais il l'attrapa avec plaisir comme quand il attrapait sa queue...du déguisement, si douce au toucher.

– Je prends le pari, dit-il.

– Encore ! minauda-t-elle. Tu vas te ruiner à cette allure.

– J'ai confiance.

– Parfait, mais cette fois on triple les gains, ça marche ?

Blaise fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et grimaça en pensant à ce qu'il risquait de perdre. En même temps ce qu'il risquait de gagner était plus que tentant et puis il était persuadé que Draco allait arriver à ses fins. Ces derniers temps son ami était tellement obnubilé par Potter, que c'était obligé qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. Et comme il était presque sûr que le gryffondor éprouvait la même chose pour son meilleur ami, ça allait glisser tout seul, comme sa queue dans le trou prévu cet effet dans son costume.

– Ca marche, dit-il.

Et il le regretta immédiatement après, sa main encore dans celle douce mais franche de Pansy, car Draco venait d'apparaître.

– Sans commentaire, fit le blond en serrant les dents.

– Tu es…quoi exactement ? demanda Blaise qui voyait mentalement son argent passer de sa poche à celle de Pansy.

– Aucune idée, je sais juste que ce costume pèse une tonne ! râla Draco aussi pâle qu'un bonhomme de neige.

– En tout cas pour te reconnaître il faut se lever tôt, on ne voit que le bas de ton visage. Est-ce que tu es un papillon comme moi ?

— J'ai jamais vu un papillon comme ça, murmura Blaise à l'oreille de Pansy tandis que Draco les foudroyait du regard.

– Ce doit être un animal mais lequel ? reprit Pansy en tournant autour du blond. Et c'est quoi cette drôle de ceinture ?

Draco, pour toute réponse, grogna et alla s'assoir sur un tronc dans un coin reculé de la salle, juste devant d'immenses plantes vertes dont il ignorait le nom. Oui, un tronc, car les poufsouffle avaient trouvé marrant de changer toutes les chaises en tronc d'arbre. Humour débile de Poufsouffles que Draco refusait seulement d'envisager de comprendre. Il était d'ailleurs surpris qu'il y ait dans leur maison quelqu'un d'assez doué pour faire ça.

Bien, la bonne nouvelle dans la catastrophe qu'était devenue la soirée c'était qu'il était entré et que personne ne pouvait le reconnaître derrière son masque. Donc, si tout se passait bien, la honte pourrait être évitée. Enfin surtout si Pansy et Blaise fermaient leur grande gueule. Par contre, impossible de seulement songer à draguer Potter dans cette tenue. Les poufsouffles de l'entrée avaient même débattu avant de le laisser entrer, l'un disait que son costume n'avait rien à voir avec le thème et l'autre que si un peu quand même et puis étant donné qu'il était dans le dressing, il fallait l'accepter. Draco avait alors sorti sa baguette pour la pointer sur eux et ils l'avaient laissé entrer.

Il attrapa un verre qui volait dans sa direction et le but d'une traite avant de le laisser s'envoler de nouveau. Ce n'était pas du Whisky pur feu mais un cocktail buvable, bien que les cocktails soient de toute façon des boissons de fillettes. Enfin au moins il pouvait surveiller Potter en toute discrétion et jeter des sorts aux mecs qui l'approcheraient de trop près.

Enfin encore fallait-il qu'il le trouve. Et comme tout le monde était déguisé, ce n'était pas gagné.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder. Reconnaissant quelques personnes, Theodore Nott, par exemple portait juste une espèce de slip léopard et se frapper le torse en poussant un hurlement affreux. Comme ça faisait rire les Gryffondor autour de lui, Draco supposa que c'était un truc moldu. Nott s'y connaissait en moldus et aimait bien ça, ce que Draco trouvait incompréhensible mais c'était bien utile pour comprendre certains trucs que disaient les autres élèves amoureux de moldus.

Ceci dit Theo était encore plus ridicule que lui qui étouffait doucement mais sûrement sous tout ce latex noir. Mais Nott pouvait se permettre d'être ridicule, sa réputation n'allait pas en pâtir vu qu'il n'en n'avait pas ou s'il en avait il s'en fichait autant que Draco se fichait de l'incidence de la crise économique moldue sur le Cac40.

Draco regarda le type à côté de son camarade et sentit sa chaleur interne monter encore. Il maudit Potter mentalement de l'avoir fait tomber amoureux de lui et qui faisait qu'il se sentait presque coupable de mater un autre mec.

Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient mariés – ou même ensemble, hélas – mais ce type était trop bien foutu pour que Draco se prive de cette petite récréation visuelle. S'il n'avait pas été déguisé en grosse chose noire, il se serait incrusté dans le groupe. Il était sûr que Theo allait conclure avec lui, vu comment il mangeait du regard « l'esprit de la forêt ». L'heureux veinard ! Non, parce qu'avec sa couronne de feuillage, ses oreilles pointues et ses habits qui semblaient si léger qu'un coup de vent devait pouvoir l'en débarrasser, le type ressemblait à un elfe des bois. Un affolant et sexy elfe des bois.

Finalement ça avait quelque chose de rassurant de trouver quelqu'un à son goût qui ne soit pas Potter. Il se demandait d'ailleurs qui était ce type. Il devait être du genre discret. Le genre à se cacher tout le temps derrière des lunettes de vue et des vêtements trop amples pour qu'on remarque à quel point c'était une bombe.

Peut être que s'il se tournait complètement de face, il pourrait mettre un nom sur son visage ? Enfin, de toute façon, il s'en moquait un peu. Tant que ce n'était pas Potter, quelle importante ! Parce que s'il voyait Potty dans une telle tenue il serait obligé de tuer tous les gens qui le mataient et il y en avait beaucoup qui mataient l'elfe qui semblait aussi souple qu'un bambou. Ça c'est sûr qu'il y avait de quoi avoir envie de faire de l'accro-branche avec sa tige à celui là et faire feu de tout bois pour en faire sortir toute la sève.

Alors que Draco rigolait mentalement à ses jeux de mots idiots sur la nature, l'elfe se tourna complètement dans sa direction. Son rire mental se figea dans son esprit. Un verre volant passa à ce moment là, Draco l'attrapa et le but cul-sec.

– Po…Po…Potter !? s'étrangla-t-il tout haut.

Personne ne lui répondit mais Potter à quelques mètres de là le fixait toujours dans son indécente tenue.

Draco était devenu aussi pâle qu'un vampire malade. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette fête avant que Potter l'identifie! Bordel comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu plus tôt ?

Il allait tuer Nott ! Tuer les fabricants de déguisements ! Tuer les poufsouffles pour cette idée stupide ! Et pourquoi c'était-il déguisé comme ça l'autre idiot !? Il cherchait à séduire qui au juste ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il allait être la cause d'un terrible fait divers ?

_« ASSASSINATS EN MASSE A POUDLARD, L'ECOLE DES SORCIERS,_

– _Il a pété les plombs parce que Harry Potter était trop bandant, témoigne l'un des rares survivants, déguisé en sapin._ »

Draco voyait déjà la première page de la gazette des sorciers de sa sanglante destinée. Mais Potter s'avança vers lui avec ses cheveux en désordres et ses yeux si verts et Draco ne pensa plus à tuer quiconque. C'est lui qui voulait mourir sous les coups de reins de Potter.

Pour se donner une contenance, il attrapa un nouveau verre et le sirota nerveusement. Potter avançait droit sur lui. Pas de doute à avoir là-dessus. Mais Draco espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Après tout lui avait mis un temps fou à reconnaître Potter qui n'était même pas masqué ! S'il répondait à ses phrases par monosyllabe, il n'allait pas s'apercevoir que c'était lui. Draco respira un grand coup, finit son verre et resta impassible alors que le gryffondor se plantait devant lui.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois déguisé en Batman, Malfoy ! lui dit immédiatement le survivant avec un grand sourire.

Bat-man… L'homme chauve-souris ? Il ne s'était quand même pas déguisé en nuisible ? Surement encore un truc moldu que ce Batman. Et Potter qui l'avait reconnu tout de suite ! Et qui lui souriait…

– Je…oui c'est moi, dit-il simplement en se maudissant d'être si peu loquace.

– Je ne savais pas que tu aimais Batman, reprit Potter. C'est moldu.

– Oui, je sais, répondit Draco mal à l'aise.

– J'adore Batman, fit Potter – et Draco se fit la réflexion que s'il avait su avant que Potter serait aussi volubile à cause de ce costume, il serait venu tous les jours déguisé en chauve souris géante.

– Moi aussi, répondit le serpentard, c'est mon monstre préféré !

Il y eu un blanc qui fit comprendre à Draco qu'il avait dit une connerie.

– Un héros ? Tu veux dire ? questionna le gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui ! C'est ça ! approuva Draco essayant de se rattraper comme il le pouvait. Tout le monde sait que j'aime les héros !

Il y eu un second blanc et cette fois Draco se rendit compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Potter le regardait en écarquillant ses beaux yeux verts et Draco hurlait de l'intérieur se traitant de crétin congénital. Non, parce que Potter n'était pas con au point de ne pas s'associer aux héros en question. Bon sang, s'il y a avait un héros dans ce bas monde c'était bien lui ! C'était la déclaration la plus nulle de tous les temps. Il se serait bien tapé la tête contre son tronc d'arbre mais quelque chose lui disait que ce serait pire encore.

– Sympa ton déguisement d'elfe des bois, dit Draco dans l'espoir de dévier la conversation.

Potter cligna des yeux et sembla revenir sur terre. Draco pria tous les dieux pour que dans sa grande naïveté, le gryffondor reste dans le doute par rapport à son aveu non intentionnel.

– C'est Puck _(-1-)_, répondit le rouge et or en le fixant étrangement.

Draco hocha la tête, faisant semblant de savoir parfaitement qui était Puck.

– Donc tu aimes les héros ? reprit Potter en s'approchant encore de lui.

Bien, les Dieux l'avaient abandonné sur ce coup là. Mais peut être qu'une catastrophe naturelle pourrait avoir lieu, maintenant tout de suite et l'empêcher de répondre à cette question.

Il compta mentalement jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et comme aucune secousse sismique ne venait, il choisit de répondre.

– Oui.

L'éclat dans les yeux de Potter était troublant et très sombre et très intense. Draco déglutit essaya de desserrer son col en latex, échoua lamentablement.

– Est-ce que tu en aimes un en particulier ? murmura la voix de Potter.

Et son regard l'empêchait de mentir, c'était comme du véritasérum mais version regard au lieu de potion.

– Oui, répéta Draco se sentant pris au piège.

– Qui ?

Le blond sentit alors quelqu'un tirer sur sa cape et fut immensément soulagé de cette intervention.

Il se retourna un sourire aux lèvres pour se retrouver en face d'une immense gueule verte avec des dents pointues.

– Plait-il ? tenta-t-il, et la seconde d'après l'immense plante carnivore le goba.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Rêvait-il ou une plante venait de bouffer Malfoy ?

– HIIII BATMAN VIENT DE SE FAIRE MANGER PAR UNE PLANTE CARNIVORE ! cria une fille affolée derrière Harry.

Et comme ce n'était pas un rêve, Harry sentit sa colère prendre des proportions jusqu'alors inconnues et pointa sa baguette sur la plante.

Lorsque Draco reprit connaissance, sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Pansy et il pouvait sentir sa main passer dans ses cheveux. Il entrouvrit discrètement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était dans la salle des déguisements. Du monde parlait autour de lui, il se sentait nauséeux. Il avait froid en plus.

– Je pense vraiment qu'il faudrait l'amener à l'infirmerie, disait Potter.

– Non, répondait un Poufsouffle, Granger a dit que ce n'était rien. C'est le poison de la plante qui l'a rendu un peu groggy. C'est pour mieux avaler ses victimes que la Geantus Carnivorus utilise son suc spécial et…

– Ca va, on n'a pas besoin d'un cours ! intervint Blaise. Qu'est ce que cette bestiole faisait à votre fête ? Est-ce que c'est un attentat ou un truc comme ça contre Draco ?

– Mais non ! Cette plante est censée dormir tout l'été ! répondit une fille de poufsouffle aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle l'a attaqué…ça doit être le latex je ne vois que ça !

– Attendez ! fit Pansy. Je crois qu'il est réveillé !

Draco décida alors d'arrêter de faire semblant de dormir et ouvrit les yeux complètement.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda Pansy en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Draco se demanda pourquoi elle jouait la jeune fille douce et délicate avec lui. Mais comme Pansy avait parfois d'étranges lubies il la laissa faire. Et puis il était trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de vivre pour lui en tenir rigueur.

– Ca va, dit-il en tentant de se relever mais Pansy appuya franchement sur sa tête pour qu'il reste sur ses genoux.

– C'est Potter qui t'a sauvé ! lui apprit une des poufsouffle. On t'a amené ici pour ne pas affoler les élèves. Show must go on, comme on dit.

Draco ignorait qui disait ça et leva les yeux sur Potter pour le remercier. Ses remerciements restèrent cependant coincés dans sa gorge quand il vit le regard noir du gryffondor posé sur lui.

– J'ai fait ça par habitude ! annonça Potter froidement.

– Et nous te remercions, minauda Pansy. J'ai cru _mourir_ quand j'ai vu cette énorme plante gober Draco !

Elle se remit à caresser ses cheveux, ce qui commençait à énerver Draco. Surtout que ce n'était pas une caresse délicate, il était sûr qu'elle allait lui arracher la boîte crânienne si elle continuait ainsi. Mais il était trop choqué par la haine qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Potter pour s'inquiéter de ça pour l'instant.

– Est-ce que ça ira Malfoy ? demanda quand même Potter du bout des lèvres.

Draco se dit que si ça le faisait tant chier de l'avoir sauvé, il aurait mieux fait de le laisser pourrir dans l'estomac de la plante.

– C'est bon Potter, répondit-il, tu as fait ta B.A de la journée, tu peux retourner t'amuser.

– Oui tu peux y retourner, reprit Pansy comme un écho, Draco est entre de bonnes mains.

Potter serra les points, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et finalement la referma avant de partir de la salle en claquant presque la porte derrière lui.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Pansy poussa la tête de Draco hors de ses genoux en se plaignant qu'il était trop lourd. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et foudroya leur amie du regard.

– Tes petites manigances étaient très basses, dit-il, et très viles !

– Merci, sourit Pansy.

– Bien, puisque tu vas mieux Malfoy, nous retournons à la fête, annonça un des Poufsouffles qui n'avait pas l'air à l'aise au milieu des trois serpentards.

Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et le laissa partir lui et la fille.

– Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda-t-il à ses amis une fois qu'ils furent seuls. J'ai l'impression que le Poudlard Express vient de me passer dessus.

– Une plante gigantesque t'a avalé ! annonça Pansy surexcitée par ce souvenir.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la veuve éplorée de toute à l'heure.

– Je crois que Crivey a pris des photos, reprit-elle, je l'espère en tous cas ! C'était vraiment génial et…et je suis tellement désolée que ça te soit arrivé à toi ! finit-elle d'une petite voix plaintive en s'apercevant qu'il la foudroyait du regard.

– Potter n'a pas perdu de temps pour te sauver, expliqua Blaise, heureusement que cette plante avale d'abord sa proie avant que son estomac – pourvu de dents – la mâche finalement. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te retrouver dans l'estomac, Potter a explosé la plante. Il était furax !

– Il m'a sauvé, murmura Draco, encore...

– Tu es ressorti entièrement couvert d'une matière verte gluante et poisseuse. J'espère que Crivey a pris une photo. Mais Potter a immédiatement jeté un sort de nettoyage sur toi et voyant que tu ne respirais plus il t'a fait du bouche à bouche. Et j'espère que là aussi Crivey a pris…

– Du bouche à bouche ?! coupa Draco d'une drôle de voix.

– Il semblerait, répondit Blaise.

– Donc pour résumer, reprit Draco. Je me suis fait avaler par une plante, ce qui est la honte absolue. Potter a dû me sauver comme si j'étais une putain de demoiselle en détresse. Il m'a vu couvert d'une affreuse substance verte et _gluante_. Et il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes mais comme j'étais inconscient, je ne peux pas m'en souvenir. C'est ça ?

– Il semblerait, répéta Blaise.

Draco jeta un regard glacial à son ami trop flegmatique pour son propre Blaise.

– Et est-ce qu'il te semblerait aussi que je suis à deux doigts de péter les plombs ?! susurra-t-il.

Blaise haussa les épaules et ouvrit une armoire. Il en sortit une bouteille de l'étrange cocktail de la fête.

– C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé leur cachette d'alcool. Bois mon ami.

Draco soupira et attrapa la bouteille qu'il commença à boire au goulot. Sa soirée était fichue.

De loin il entendit que Weasley déguisé en Peter Pan avait été élu roi de la fête et il ne savait même pas qui était Peter Pan.

Potter ne pouvait pas réellement le détester n'est ce pas ?

Certes, ce n'était pas la joie de sauver quelqu'un recouvert de morve de végétale mais avant cette histoire, il avait l'air de le draguer…au moins un peu.

Rien n'était perdu après tout. Dans deux semaines l'année serait terminée, mais il fallait qu'il réussisse à la fête des Gryffondor ! Il aurait Potter ! Il serait tellement classe à cette soirée que le gryffondor allait oublier le déguisement ridicule, la plante affamée et la morve collante –heureusement qu'il avait été inconscient pour ça d'ailleurs –.

Et puis ce n'était pas non plus totalement une catastrophe. Il avait eu le droit aux lèvres de Potter sur les siennes. Et même si ça n'avait rien à voir avec un baiser, il espérait lui aussi que Crivey ait pris une photo. Rien n'était donc totalement négatif.

Potter allait être à lui, où il ne s'appelait plus Draco Malfoy !

Fier de sa nouvelle résolution, il torcha rapidement la bouteille et en demanda une autre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, cette nuit là, il ne réussit pas à atteindre sa chambre pour vomir et le fit dans un couloir. Son amour pour Potter le rendait malade. Il se faisait l'effet d'un homme perdu, il avait trop bu et c'était de la faute de Potter. Tout était de sa faute ! Draco étouffa un sanglot avant de se rendre dans sa chambre en titubant. Si seulement c'était son amour pour lui qu'il avait pu vomir, ça lui aurait retiré une belle épine du pied.

**°O°O°**

Samedi 20 Juin – Gryffondor.

– Draco, sors de là ! Tu vas finir par te dissoudre si tu continues.

La seule réponse qui parvint à Pansy Parkinson fut un borborygme incompréhensible pour toute personne qui n'était pas la meilleure amie du prince de Serpentard.

La destinataire du son de mécontentement eut un léger sourire et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise longue dans laquelle elle se prélassait avec délice depuis son arrivée.

– Je dois dire que je suis très agréablement surprise par le thème des Gryffondor, il fallait y penser, ajouta-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes de soleil de grande marque sur son nez fin.

Un nouveau grognement lui parvint et son sourire s'élargit.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu es énervé, intervint Blaise, mais avoue que c'est quand même une bonne idée.

– Je ne suis pas énervé, Blaise… Et bien que ton je-m'en-foutisme m'ait ennuyé ce qui fait que ta vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, je vais te répondre : oui cette fête est surprenante, mais non, je ne trouve pas que l'idée soit si bonne, consentit à répondre le blond d'un ton polaire.

Son bientôt défunt meilleur ami haussa les épaules et fit un clin d'œil à la brunette qui se vautrait toujours dans sa chaise longue.

Et pendant ce temps à, Draco se remit à ruminer et à maudire Weasmoche jusqu'à la vingtième génération (au moins !) pour cette idée absolument indécente.

Non parce que la veille encore il pensait que tout ça était une blague… une plaisanterie merdique et vraiment pas drôle, mais hélas, c'était vrai et il était en plein milieu d'une fête typiquement moldue.

L'invitation disait : « soirée barbecue à la mode moldue, maillots de bains de rigueur ».

Personne n'avait jamais osé…

Eh bien si !

Et le comble c'était sans doute que la « soirée » avait commencé au milieu de l'après midi et devait se poursuivre jusque tard dans la nuit. Bien entendu, pour éviter tout dérangement des élèves qui n'étaient pas invités, la sauterie se déroulait dans le parc.

Et même mieux : au bord du lac.

D'après ce que Draco avait compris en arrivant, les êtres de l'eau avaient accepté de laisser un troupeau de jeunes gens en rut s'ébattre dans une partie du lac limitée pour l'occasion par des barrières magiques pour parer à tout incident. Et dans la partie allouée aux fêtards, des jetées en bois avaient été aménagées et du sable de méditerranée avait été disposé en une plage artificielle.

Honnêtement – et intérieurement surtout – Draco devait admettre que les rouge et or avaient mis le paquet, tout avait été soigneusement organisé de façon à ce que chaque invité puisse prétendre à sa chaise longue et à son parasol. Même le beau temps était de la partie, ce qui était en soi un fait exceptionnel en Écosse.

Mais tout cela, ce n'était que le positif…

Il y avait malheureusement des choses bien moins positives.

En fait tous ces points non-positifs convergeaient tous vers une seule et unique personne : Harry Potter.

Le Préfet en chef de la maison Serpentard ne pouvait que constater sa propre impuissance face à celui qui faisait de sa vie un enfer, celui qui le rendait fou de bonheur juste parce qu'il existait mais malade de désespoir parce qu'il restait hors de sa portée…

Celui qui consumait son corps jour et nuit et dont le regard trop vert pour être honnête le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves.

En ce samedi, donc, soir de la fête de la maison Gryffondor, Draco se trouvait dans une situation fort délicate qui l'empêchait de mettre son plan d'approche en action.

Ledit plan était pourtant d'une simplicité enfantine : il devait aller parler à Potter afin de le remercier pour son sauvetage de la semaine passée et si possible montrer qu'il savait faire dans l'auto dérision sans avoir l'air d'être en train de se faire épiler les parties intimes, il avait d'ailleurs énormément travaillé sur ce délicat jeu d'acteur pendant plusieurs jours avant d'être parfaitement au point.

Mais comment pouvait-il approcher sa cible alors qu'il se trouvait dans un état embarrassant ?

Oh bien sûr, il avait essayé de penser aux choses les plus dégoûtantes qu'il connaissait, comme Rusard, Hagrid ou encore cette scène surprise le soir d'Halloween entre Snape et Lupin, et cela avait passablement calmé ses ardeurs juvéniles mais aussitôt que Potter se trouvait dans son champ de vision, ses efforts se retrouvaient réduits à néant.

Parce qu'un Potter habillé, c'était déjà bien assez pour donner à Draco des rêves mouillés… mais un Potter en short de bain…

Oh bien sûr, Draco avait eu un excellent aperçu de ce corps délectable la semaine passée – d'ailleurs il avait passé quelques douloureuses journées à expier ses mauvaises pensées en divers travaux manuels – mais cette fois plus rien, pas même le plus léger tissu ne couvrait le brun, laissant voir à tous combien son corps était désirable depuis son torse finement musclé à son dos puissant et ses épaules larges, sans oublier cette paire de cuisses fermes… et cette peau… le blond était certain que sous sa langue elle aurait le goût du caramel, elle en avait déjà la délicate couleur dorée.

– Draco, mon ami, l'interpella Blaise sans savoir qu'il risquait sa vie à le tirer ainsi de sa rêverie. Tu baves… Pas que cela se remarque tant que ça, vu que tu es immergé dans le lac depuis un bon moment, mais tes amis commencent à se demander si tu vas bien.

– Oh, Blaise… Laisse le un peu, il a le droit de se laisser mijoter et puis je trouve qu'il a pris de très belles couleurs, fit Pansy dont le sourire convainquit Draco d'envisager de sortir de l'eau.

Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution pour cacher la bosse gênante que la vue d'un Potter mouillé jouant au ballon avait dessiné dans son boxer de bain.

Mais il fallait bien se résoudre à agir, aussi rampa-t-il jusqu'à son meilleur ami qui avait préparé une serviette à son intention.

Par bonheur, l'étoffe était assez épaisse et les trois amis se trouvaient un peu à l'écart des autres élèves, ce qui prodiguait à Draco une certaine intimité.

– Attention, Potter en approche. Je répète, Potter en approche, murmura Blaise lorsque son ami eut noué la serviette autour de sa taille.

Draco faillit se démettre une vertèbre tant il se tourna vite pour voir si effectivement le Gryffondor venait dans leur direction, ce qui était le cas.

Une nouvelle fois, tous les efforts qu'il avait pu faire pour calmer un tant soi peu ses hormones furent réduits à néant par la vision de ce corps souple constellé de gouttes d'eau, le Gryffondor était tout simplement affolant.

– Bonjour et bienvenue à la fête, dit-il en arrivant à la hauteur des trois Serpentards.

– Merci, Potter, c'est bien aimable à toi de venir nous saluer, répondit Blaise en souriant tandis que Draco tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

Mais les cheveux de Potter avaient l'air si disciplinés, ainsi alourdis par l'eau…

– Mais c'est tout naturel, fit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Vous ne manquez de rien ?

Le regard vert s'attarda sur Draco, même si la question s'adressait à tous.

– Tout est parfait, merci, dit sèchement Pansy, ce qui eut pour effet la disparition du délicieux sourire sur les lèvres parfaites de Potter.

Draco lança à son amie son célèbre regard de tueur connu pour faire pleurer tous les élèves jusqu'à la cinquième année et se mit frénétiquement à chercher quoi dire pour que le brun ait envie de discuter plus longtemps avec lui, même si pour l'instant il n'avait pipé mot, car de toute façon les mots n'étaient pas faits pour ça, Potter oui… ce qui le ramenait à la situation présente.

Ainsi la première chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut, comme attendu, d'une banalité affligeante :

– L'eau est bonne, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le regard de pure pitié que Blaise lui lança lui chatouilla la nuque.

Potter, quant à lui, ne sembla pas remarquer le reniflement de dégoût de Pansy.

– Si, elle est excellente. Par contre tu devrais faire attention, le soleil est assez méchant aujourd'hui.

Il s'interrompit le temps de sortit un flacon de la poche de son short de bain.

– Tiens, c'est de l'écran total.

Draco haussa un sourcil curieux en se saisissant de l'objet, frissonnant brièvement au contact des doigts humides de Potter.

– M… Merci, balbutia-t-il en se demandant vaguement pourquoi le brun évitait son regard.

– Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi, je ne m'en servais pas et comme tu avais l'air d'être sur le point de prendre un coup de soleil, je me suis dit que ça te serait utile…

Blaise, qui n'était qu'à deux pas – à tout casser – des deux jeunes hommes, se demandait rêveusement s'il était possible de vivre en étant aussi stupide qu'ils semblaient l'être. Pour un être humain lambda, il était déjà évident que ces deux là se voulaient, et à lui – un alpha de première classe, s'il vous plait ! – ça lui crevait littéralement les yeux. Draco perdait son mordant habituel, ses mots, ses esprits et même ses moyens quand Harry Potter passait à moins de cinquante mètres de lui. Quant à Potter… il n'y avait qu'à voir sa façon de rougir comme une pucelle pour comprendre qu'il en pinçait sérieusement pour Draco, et puis c'était quoi ce prétexte bidon pour lui donner de l'écran total ? La seule pensée qu'il suffirait à Draco de demander à Potter de lui étaler lui-même la lotion pour que les choses avancent le déprima, car son meilleur ami n'en aurait même pas l'idée, trop occupé qu'il était à baver devant son dieu brun.

C'était pourquoi il avait parié – et perdu – les fois précédentes : il était scientifiquement impossible que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ne s'envoient pas en l'air au moins une fois avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Il était déjà aberrant que rien de sexuel ne soit survenu jusqu'à présent.

Et comme prévu, Draco pédala dans la semoule une nouvelle fois, tant et si bien que Potter, prenant son hésitation pour du mépris, se tourna vers un Blaise qui se retenait de sauter sur son ami pour lui décoller les paupières à grands coups de pelle.

– Je voulais aussi vous mettre en garde : la semaine dernière certains élèves ont apparemment abusé de l'alcool à la fête des Poufsouffles et l'un d'entre eux a vomi dans un couloir, les professeurs ont demandé aux préfets des maisons organisatrices de veiller à ce que ce genre de débordements n'ait plus lieu.

– Oh… Voyez vous ça, ironisa Pansy en abaissant légèrement ses lunettes de soleil. Et comment allez vous accomplir ce miracle, noble Gryffondor ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, clairement contrarié à présent.

– Rien de spécial, je vous informais simplement qu'il faudra être vigilants vis à vis de la boisson. Il serait regrettable que quelqu'un soit malade ce soir.

Il était clair que Potter était au courant de quelque chose, Blaise en eut la confirmation lorsque son regard se fit soucieux en se posant sur Draco, qui bien entendu ne remarqua rien, occupé cette fois à dissimuler sa gêne.

Sur ces mots, le Survivant s'en retourna auprès de ses amis.

Le jeune homme à la peau d'ébène se dit alors que pour le bien de tous, il devait réagir. Pris d'une brusque inspiration, il arracha des mains de Draco le flacon qu'il déboucha et versa une généreuse partie de son contenu dans sa main avec laquelle il frictionna vigoureusement le dos pâle.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda le propriétaire du dos d'un ton polaire.

– Je te donne un coup de main.

– Et en quoi faisant ?

– Je te donne un prétexte pour aller parler à Potter.

Le blond réfléchit un instant puis acquiesça en souriant, Blaise était génial : il suffisait qu'il aille rendre son truc à Potter et de le remercier, puis il pourrait passer aux remerciements pour l'accident avec la plante carnivore et de fil en aiguille ce serait ses mains qu'il sentirait sur sa peau et non celles, viles et calleuses, de Blaise.

Un plan simple mais parfait… à son image, en somme !

Sans même remercier Blaise – pourquoi le remercier, d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas son travail de meilleur ami que de lui donner des idées ? – Draco s'éloigna, bien décidé à passer aux choses sérieuses avec Potter, qui était décidément très sexy quand il jouait au ballon avec la belette.

– Il est bien parti, soupira Blaise après s'être réinstallé dans sa chaise longue.

– Je ne crois pas, répondit Pansy en souriant.

Elle arborait _le_ sourire, celui qui contenait à la fois un défi et un avertissement… celui qu'elle avait eu les précédentes fois en empochant la recette de leurs paris.

Mais cette fois, il était certain que Draco allait réussir, c'était déjà dans la poche. Blaise se sentait invincible, sûr de lui, immense et fort d'une certitude d'une pureté rare, il dominait Pansy et son bikini de grande marque, fort de cette aura victorieuse.

– Tu ne m'auras pas, Parkinson, cette fois je suis sûr que Draco va y arriver. D'ailleurs la dernière fois tu as triché et nous le savons tous les deux.

La jeune femme ôta ses lunettes pour mieux le fustiger de son regard brun.

– Nous n'avions jamais fixé de conditions, Zabini, et de toute façon c'était déjà foutu depuis le truc de la morve végétale.

– C'est pas faux… Mais n'empêche, tu as laissé entendre à Potter que Draco et toi étiez ensemble, ce qui a définitivement plombé ses chances, c'est moche, même de ta part.

– Bon, arrête ton char, Ben Hur, combien tu paries ?

– Pas d'argent cette fois-ci, ma mère a semblé suspicieuse quand je lui ai demandé une avance sur mon mois de rente.

– T'es pas drôle… Mais je suis prête à entendre ta proposition.

– Disons que le gagnant aura pour serviteur le perdant pour une durée incompressible de vingt quatre heures.

– Droit à l'humiliation ?

– Bien sûr, où est la victoire sinon ? Par contre rien de dégradant ou de sexuel.

– Vendu.

Sur cet accord Pansy se leva de son bain de soleil, décidée à profiter du lac avant que la nuit ne tombe. Elle ne manqua pas les regards de désir que lui lancèrent les individus mâles de toutes maisons confondues lorsqu'elle s'avança dans l'eau délicieusement fraiche, elle était intérieurement ravie de constater que son bikini noir mettait en valeur ses formes, contrairement à celui de Lavande Brown dont le haut semblait sur le point de vomir à chaque instant son opulente poitrine sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs rouges de confusion.

Et alors qu'elle marchait, elle sentit sur sa peau la brise délicieuse de la victoire : à une vingtaine de mètres, Draco s'approchait de Harry Potter d'un pas décidé… trop décidé. Il ne vit malheureusement pas le ballon envoyé par Ronald Weasley arriver vers lui et…

De son côté, Blaise sentit son aura victorieuse fondre comme neige au soleil, douloureusement. Son meilleur ami était une truffe de la pire espèce, incapable de retenir les leçons du passé et notamment la règle d'or : toujours avoir un œil sur la belette. De là où il était, le plus-si-certain-que-ça fidèle compagnon du Prince de Serpentard put voir le sang couler le long du menton aristocratique de ce dernier et entendre ses plaintes déchirantes entrecoupées de malédictions éternelles à l'encontre de la famille Weasley tandis que Granger soignait sa blessure d'un coup de baguette assuré.

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond revint vers ses amis – Pansy était sortie de l'eau, plus souriante que jamais –, un air maussade interdisant à quiconque de lui dire quoi que ce fut.

Et Blaise, qui avait prévu cette réaction, lui tendit une bouteille de bière.

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme pouvaient en attester les quatre bouteilles de bière vides posées à même le sol près de sa chaise longue.

D'accord, il avait foiré… encore. Mais il n'était pas prévu au programme qu'il renonce alors il ne renoncerait pas.

Hors de question de laisser passer une nouvelle fois sa chance de passer sur Potter.

Il avait bavé toute l'après midi sur un Survivant mouillé à la peau caramel, il était temps de se mettre à table. Et Draco avait faim… très faim. Il se sentait comme un affamé devant la plus délicieuse des pâtisseries.

Donc : sus au Potter ! (enfin, autant que faire se pourrait)

– Ah ! Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur ! s'exclama Blaise.

– C'est le cas, mon ami, car ce soir je vais séduire.

– C'est un excellent projet.

– Et cette fois, fais attention aux ballons, aux plantes carnivores, aux rouquins, aux… intervint la brunette.

– Pansy chérie, susurra Draco d'une voix menaçante, si tu t'approches de Potter ou de moi alors que je suis en train de ferrer le poisson, je te ferai regretter d'être née.

La jeune femme eut l'air blasé de ceux qui reçoivent quotidiennement des menaces de tortures cruelles, elle savait surtout que Draco aimait avoir l'air dangereux mais qu'il était loin de l'être.

La nuit était finalement tombée, donc, et des barbecues avaient été allumés au bout des différentes jetées. Les Gryffondor savaient recevoir, ça c'était sûr, et ils savaient aussi cuisiner la viande grillée. La plupart des invités avait cessé de se baigner dès que le soleil avait cessé de briller, les garçons avaient enfilé bermudas et chemises décontractées tandis que les filles se paraient de robes de plages aux couleurs vives – criardes, aurait dit Pansy, très élégante dans sa robe turquoise dont les bretelles glissaient avec élégance de ses épaules dorées –.

Draco, pour sa part, avait revêtu un ensemble décontracté qu'il avait commandé d'urgence à son couturier personnel lorsqu'il avait appris quel type de tenue il serait amené à porter, car cette fois il ne se ferait pas refiler un truc immettable qui le mettrait en position d'infériorité face au Gryffondor de ses rêves (mouillés, les rêves, ne pas oublier). Ce fut donc extrêmement sûr de lui – la bière aidant – et absolument sublime dans son ensemble en lin blanc immaculé qu'il s'avança sur la jetée au bout de laquelle sa cible s'affairait à faire griller des steacks.

Potter, comme à son habitude, était désespérant de naturel et de sensualité… et apparemment ignorant du danger que courait sa vertu, sinon il n'aurait pas ainsi exposé son délicieux fessier – que Draco rêvait de dévorer cru – moulé dans un corsaire en jean.

Cette fois-ci, la raison pour parler au jeune homme était toute trouvée : la nourriture. Aussi lorsque ce dernier se tourna vers lui, Draco n'eut qu'à engager sur ce premier sujet, en espérant que Blaise saurait occuper la belette au bar – ils avaient fait les repérages cette fois ! – et que le calmar avait été correctement tenu éloigné de la zone de baignade.

– Bonsoir Potter, dit-il en souriant.

– Bonsoir Malfoy, tu veux quoi dans ton hamburger ?

Refusant de se demander ce qu'était cette chose que lui proposait le brun, et refusant également d'avoir l'air ridicule en avouant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on pouvait être amené à mettre dans un… hamburger – alors qu'à l'inverse il avait des tas d'idées sur ce qu'il pourrait _mettre_ dans son Potter à emporter – il préféra couper court :

– Je te laisse choisir pour moi, je ne suis pas très difficile.

– Bien, sourit Potter avant de se retourner et de mettre un morceau de viande sur son grill.

Lorsque ce fut fait, Draco vit qu'il préparait des tranches d'un drôle de pain de forme ronde mais perdit de vue tout ce qui était alimentaire quand la voix grave s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

– Ca va mieux, ton nez ?

– Oh… Oui bien sûr, il faudra que je pense à remercier Granger pour son aide, elle a vraiment fait du bon travail, fit-il en se félicitant mentalement de ne pas avoir vomi ni eu l'air d'être en train de vomir en disant de telles abomination, car il savait que flatter les amis de Potter était un mal nécessaire.

– Je crois qu'elle n'attend pas de remerciements, par contre je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour la maladresse de Ron, c'est déjà la seconde fois qu'il te frappe sans faire exprès.

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé – cool, même – tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point le rougissement d'embarras de Potter le faisait fondre et lui donnait envie de le consommer sur place.

– Je pense que je m'en remettrai, il faudra juste que je pense à faire attention la prochaine fois que je serai dans son champ d'action.

S'il y avait eu un public, ce dernier aurait sans doute exécuté une standing ovation devant un tel talent d'acteur, mais il n'y en avait pas, alors Draco s'ovationna intérieurement tout seul, il était vraiment bon, alors il continua :

– Je voudrais aussi te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la semaine dernière, j'aurais déjà dû le faire mais j'étais un peu sonné à cause de… des sécrétions de la plante et du choc… bref… merci Harry.

Et là, Draco se félicita d'avoir répété des heures durant sa phrase de remerciements, car non content de sourire, Potter eut un léger rougissement à l'utilisation de son prénom, ce qui laissait présager de bonnes choses.

– Franchement, il n'y a pas de quoi, je suis certain que n'importe qui aurait fait pareil, et puis j'étais surtout en colère que cette chose ait interrompu notre conversation.

Le sourire de Potter était étrange à présent, il donnait chaud à Draco… très chaud.

– Notre… conversation ?

Il avait tellement chaud… il se sentait si faible devant cet homme…

– Oui, tu sais à propos des héros… D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel était ton héros favori.

Une nouvelle fois, le regard vert le captiva, le rendit faible… Il allait tout avouer, lui dire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul héros qui comptait pour lui, un héros qui lui avait volé son cœur et occupait ses pensées nuit et jour depuis des mois et des mois, un héros qui lui donnait envie d'être fort et faible à la fois, courageux et lâche tout en même temps… et que ce héros c'était lui.

Il avait si chaud rien que d'y penser…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un cri aigu bloqua les mots au fond de sa gorge.

– HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! Y A MALFOY QUI PREND FEU !!!!!

Paniqué, Draco tourna la tête dans tous les sens, réalisant soudain que cette chaleur qu'il ressentait depuis quelques minutes n'était finalement pas naturelle.

La vue des flammes consumant sa chemise taillée sur mesures l'affola à tel point qu'il ne vit qu'une solution : sauter dans l'eau.

Ce qu'il fit, avant de se rappeler qu'il venait de plonger en plein milieu du lac, qu'il n'avait pas pied et qu'il ne savait pas nager.

Sur la jetée, Harry Potter passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux en scrutant l'eau, l'air légèrement inquiet en voyant que le blond ne remontait pas à la surface. Une expression horrifiée apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il se souvint de la soirée d'Halloween et sans hésiter il sauta à son tour.

Draco eut une désagréable sensation de déjà vu lorsqu'il reprit conscience : des voix autour de lui, le froid, l'impression que son cerveau se grippait sous son crâne… tout ceci lui rappelait décidément quelque chose de pas si lointain.

– Oh ! Il revient à lui ! s'exclama une voix féminine qu'il identifia comme étant celle de Pansy.

Il nota cependant que cette fois, la jeune femme s'était tenue à distance, sachant qu'il ne lui aurait pas pardonné une seconde fois le coup de la veuve éplorée.

– Ça va, Malfoy ?

La question venait cette fois de Granger, qui était agenouillée près de lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il était allongé par terre… Ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était encore mis dans la merde.

Il hocha la tête lentement, juste histoire d'effacer cette inquiétude écœurante du visage de Miss-je-sais-tout.

– Que s'est-il passé ? grogna-t-il finalement en se redressant.

– Eh bien… commença Granger.

– C'est ma faute.

Draco n'avait pas vu Potter parce qu'il se tenait derrière lui, à quelques pas à peine. Le Gryffondor s'approcha, il était trempé de la tête au pied et semblait terriblement peiné. Draco pensa un instant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible jusqu'à ce que le doute lui fût ôté :

– Je n'ai pas fait attention et alors qu'on discutait le barbecue a mis le feu à ta chemise, et pour l'éteindre tu as dû sauter dans l'eau. Je suis désolé, tout ça aurait pu finir très mal et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

Potter avait presque murmuré ses derniers mots et Draco eut envie de lui dire que rien n'était de sa faute.

– Mais tout va bien ! s'exclama Blaise en assenant une claque sur l'épaule du Survivant. Tu as réagi comme il fallait en voyant que Draco coulait comme une pierre et il est à nouveau parmi nous, réjouissons nous au lieu de tirer la tronche !

Et pour couronner le tout, Potter l'avait encore sauvé… Draco enfouit son visage dans ses mains, imaginant quelques secondes ce que serait leur vie de couple si jamais ils concluaient : lui se mettant dans des situations invraisemblables et Potter volant perpétuellement à son secours.

C'était comme si le destin s'acharnait à lui expliquer que Potter et lui, c'était du délire.

Mais Draco s'en foutait ! Et même s'il devait y laisser la vie, il s'assurerait d'avoir eu Potter avant que la faucheuse ne l'attrape.

Le visage du Gryffondor était à peine à quelques centimètres du sien lorsqu'il ôta ses mains, mais le temps de réaliser cet état de fait, le jeune homme en face de lui lâcha un petit :

– Je suis désolé, Malfoy, vraiment.

… puis se releva et s'éloigna, la tête basse, suivi de sa copine à dents de lapin.

– Blaise ? fit Draco d'une voix blanche.

– Oui ?

– J'ai soif.

– C'est normal, j'avais pensé à cette éventualité, c'est pourquoi je me suis procuré une boisson qui te fera sans aucun doute beaucoup de bien, s'empressa de répondre le Serpentard en exhibant une bouteille. C'est le frère de la belette qui a ramené ce truc de France, il paraît qu'il suffit d'ajouter de l'eau et que c'est délicieux, ça a goût à l'anis, sympa, non ?

– Blaise ?

– Draco ?

– Sers moi… _Maintenant_.

Et Blaise servit Draco. Ne sachant quelle proportion d'eau il devait mettre, il se dit que faire moitié-moitié entre le liquide et l'eau était une bonne idée, et son meilleur ami lui assura que le goût était supportable. Lui-même se cantonna à la bière, se doutant qu'il devrait surement faire rouler le blond jusqu'à son lit ce soir encore…

Les heures passèrent, la soirée se déroula gaiement et tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire que l'ambiance barbecue était vraiment sympathique, même Pansy Parkinson n'eut rien à regretter et se félicita du choix de sa robe lorsque Dave Huntington délaissa Lavande Brown pour lui faire la cour.

Le roi de la fête fut sacré à minuit, tout le monde leva son verre à la santé de Neville Londubat qui s'agenouilla devant une Ginny Weasley rougissante.

Draco Malfoy, bien entendu, avait manqué tout ça, trop occupé qu'il était à écluser un maximum de cette boisson fabuleuse qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter.

Tout le monde regagna plus ou moins calmement le château.

Tout le monde ? Peut-être pas.

Alors que Blaise, fidèle à son habitude de soutenir un Draco ivre mort, marchait péniblement en pestant contre les crétins amoureux incapables d'aller au bout de leurs idées, il eut la surprise de voir arriver vers eux un Harry Potter à l'air inquiet.

– Que se passe-t-il ? Il est malade ?

Blaise faillit ricaner, mais l'expression sur le visage du Gryffondor était trop sérieusement angoissée pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à se retenir.

– Non, Potter, t'en fais pas, il a juste un petit coup de fatigue.

Le coup de la fatigue aurait pu passer si Draco n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour ouvrir un œil et s'apercevoir de la présence de Potter.

– Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… Ha… Harry… t'es venu me faire un câlin ?

Là, Blaise commença à réserver mentalement un portoloin pour la planète Mars, car Draco apprendrait fatalement l'existence de cet instant, et qu'il le tuerait pour l'avoir laissé dire ça.

– Malfoy ? fit Potter en passant doucement sa main devant le visage du blond. Tu es saoul ?

– Meuh non, je suis jsu… juste un peu fr… gai.

– Laisse, dit Blaise, je vais le ramener dans sa chambre, ça ira mieux demain.

– Tu es sûr ? Il a vraiment l'air pas bien du tout.

En effet, le délicat teint pâle tendait plus vers le jaune-verdâtre à présent. Blaise déglutit, reconnaissant les signes imminents de ce qui ne devait surtout pas arriver maintenant.

– Oui, je t'assure que ça va aller, par contre si tu pouvais éviter de dire que tu l'as vu comme ça…

– Je ferai une exception, à condition que ça ne se renouvelle pas.

– Pas de…

Et là, le drame survint… Prouvant à Blaise que son radar à rejets alcooliques Malfoyens était parfaitement au point lorsque le Préfet en Chef rendit le contenu de son estomac alors qu'il était sur le point de l'éloigner de Potter.

Potter qui, hélas pour lui, se trouvait dans la trajectoire.

Et là, Blaise se demanda s'il ne serait pas obligé de changer de galaxie.

Il présenta rapidement ses excuses à un Potter couvert de vomi et éloigna son futur meurtrier de ce dernier avant qu'il ne passe la seconde couche.

Le lendemain, il devrait probablement fournir quelques explications… et notamment dire à Draco pourquoi Potter ne s'approcherait plus jamais de lui…

Autant dire que la semaine qui restait avant que l'année ne se termine serait longue… très longue…

Dire qu'il restait encore une fête.

**°O°O°**

Samedi 27 Juin – Serpentard. 

Les Serpentards avaient décidé que leur soirée serait plus classe que celle des Serdaigles, plus amusante que celle des Poufsouffles et plus originale que celle des Gryffondors.

C'était _La_ soirée qui clôturait les sept années de leur scolarité à Poudlard. C'était le moment ou jamais de montrer la domination des verts et argents sur les autres. C'était _Le_ souvenir que garderaient en tête ces étudiants fraichement diplômés.

Rien ne faisait plus plaisir aux serpentards que de voir un gryffondor abdiquer devant leur suprématie... sauf peut être de voir tous les septièmes années de cette engeance aux couleurs criardes baisser l'échine de la même façon.

Mais peut-être aurait-il fallu pour que leurs souhaits se réalisent choisir un organisateur un peu plus avisé que celle qui avait été désignée.

Millicent Bullstrode regardait la salle qu'elle avait choisie pour la soirée avec une émotion proche de l'extase. La fête se déroulerait dans la Chambre des Secrets. En tant qu'organisatrice de la fête, Millicent avait dû demander à Potter de bien vouloir lui ouvrir l'accès mais ça en valait le coup. Une fois propre et débarrassée des rats et des peaux de serpents, la pièce en elle même ressemblait à un énorme temple sous terrain avec d'immense piliers sculptés de divers et magnifiques serpents. Et au centre de cette œuvre architecturale, une statue gigantesque de Salazar Serpentard trônait, plus impressionnant que jamais. Il semblait toiser les quelques serpentards présents avec une arrogance digne du mythe qu'il incarnait.

Elle avait décoré la salle avec cinq de ses camarades, triés sur le volet. Tout était parfait. L'endroit ressemblait à un caveau morbide et angoissant. Elle en frissonna à nouveau de plaisir.

Du sang bovin acheté dans des boucheries s'écoulait lentement des murs sombres grâce à un sortilège. Le sang humain aurait été mieux mais Dumbledore avait refusé (il n'était déjà pas très chaud pour le sang tout court alors...). De plus, le sang humain ne se trouvait pas dans le commerce – enfin sauf si on avait de bonnes adresses mais là, la quantité à pourvoir était bien trop importante – et assassiner des gens prenait bien trop de temps. Millicent avait dû se contenter donc de sang de qualité inférieure pour ses murs et les quelques fontaines qu'elle avait fait installer à des endroits stratégiques de la pièce.

Elle regarda Pansy et Blaise qui venaient d'arriver, attendant patiemment de les voir se prosterner à ses pieds pour l'ambiance formidable qu'elle avait réussi à instaurer. Pour l'instant ils semblaient simplement choqués par la beauté du lieu, mais la jeune femme ne doutait pas que la prosternation viendrait bientôt.

– Oh doux Merlin, souffla une Pansy blême, est-ce que ce sont des cadavres pendus au plafond ?

Millicent grimaça.

– Ce sont des faux, lui apprit-elle à contrecœur. Mais le sang est vrai!

Pansy s'éloigna du mur près duquel elle était.

– L'ambiance est... sanglante, commenta Blaise. Halloween n'est pas sensé tomber en novembre?

– Halloween! Pfff! (Millicent eut un geste dédaigneux). Cette fête est une ridicule mise en scène pour effrayer les enfants! Pitoyable!

– Et toi, ton but c'est d'effrayer les adultes? susurra le serpentard, sincèrement curieux.

– Pas du tout! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée. Je veux que chacun ait ce soir le loisir de vivre en paix avec son côté sombre! Car tout le monde à un côté noir, même le plus gentil des Poufsouffles. Le problème c'est de vivre en paix avec lui! Or, il le faut! Il faut accepter la douleur et la haine en nous et en ressortir meilleur pour...

Blaise qui avait cessé d'écouter à partir du fait que tout le monde avait un côté noir, il avait bien eu envie de faire un jeu de mot en disant que « surtout lui » mais Millicent était hermétique à l'humour donc il avait préféré s'éclipser vers le banquet.

Enfin « banquet » n'était peut être pas le mot qui convenait. La boisson – oui « la » car il n'y en avait que d'une seule sorte – présentée sur les tables ressemblait étrangement au liquide carmin qui coulait des murs et des fontaines ; et d'étranges organes sanguinolents étaient prévus pour faire office de repas. Le serpentard fut pris de nausée.

– On aurait jamais dû laisser Millie s'occuper de la soirée! Fit Pansy derrière lui. Qui a décidé un truc pareil?

– C'est la seule qui se soit proposée, rappela Blaise. Je pense que Draco va péter les plombs s'il voit ça.

– Il faudrait arranger discrètement le maximum de choses avant la fête. On va essayer de choper des boissons et de la nourriture convenable aux cuisines.

– Millicent risque de te tuer si tu changes une seule chose dans cette salle, commenta Blaise.

Pansy eut un sourire charmeur, le serpentard se maudit intérieurement d'avoir encore ouvert sa grande bouche.

– Oh, mais c'est toi qui va faire ça! Susurra la jeune femme. N'est-ce pas?

Depuis huit heures ce matin, Pansy avait décidé que c'était aujourd'hui que Blaise allait être à son service. Il ne fut pas surpris, à sa place il aurait aussi attendu le jour de la fête pour l'humilier. Pansy était sournoise, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.

– Oui, bien entendu, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

– Parfait! S'exclama-t-elle. On se revoit dans trois heures pour la fête... Tu viendras me chercher dans la salle commune. J'ai acheté, pour l'occasion, un petit quelque chose pour aller avec ta tenue.

– Ne vas pas trop loin avec cette histoire, la prévint-il sérieusement. Il risque d'y avoir un retour de flamme.

Pansy eut un sourire mielleux.

– Serait-ce une menace, esclave?

Il accrocha un sourire similaire sur ses lèvres et se pencha à son oreille.

– Une promesse, murmura-t-il.

Il la sentit frissonner. Satisfait de cette petite victoire, il s'en alla les mains dans les poches, histoire de bien marquer sa désinvolture face à tout ça. Il en profita aussi pour envoyer, loin très loin dans son esprit, le fait qu'il trouvait que son amie sentait vraiment bon.

Lorsque, plusieurs heures plus tard, Draco entra à son tour dans la chambre des secrets, il appela la mort de tous ses vœux. En fait ça faisait une semaine qu'il lui lançait cet appel désespéré mais la Faucheuse semblait avoir eu d'autres priorités ces derniers temps. C'était de la faute des moldus aussi! Ils passaient leur temps à faire la guerre à un endroit ou un autre de la planète! Comment voulaient-ils que la Mort l'écoute s'ils s'entêtaient à s'entretuer comme des idiots?

De toute façon, même si son corps était dans ce plan du monde, son âme avait trépassé. En effet, depuis une semaine Draco était mort...de honte.

Il. Avait. Vomi. Sur. Le. Garçon. Qu. Il. Voulait. Serrer.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait pensé ne pas venir à la fête. S'enfuir de l'école, se cacher permis les moldus et ne plus jamais revenir de sa vie dans le monde sorcier. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Tout comme il n'avait pas tué Blaise (la Mort là aussi n'avait pas pris en compte ses supplications pourtant nombreuses).

Il avait réfléchi, autant dire que ses chances de sortir avec Potter étaient maintenant réduites à néant mais il voulait cependant que la dernier soirée du gryffondor lui soit agréable. Il savait que pour Potter, Poudlard avait été plus qu'une école. Aussi quand Blaise lui avait raconté pour les murs qui saignaient, Draco avait décidé de participer à la soirée.

Non parce que déjà faire ça dans la Chambre des Secrets était une très mauvaise idée. Potter n'avait pas passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie dans cette pièce – de plus il avait sauvé la mise à cette gourde de Weasley qui était devenue sa petite amie trois ans plus tard –. Mais là Bullstrode ne tenait vraiment pas à sa vie avec sa décoration glauque et effrayante. Blaise avait bien fait quelques choses pour les boissons et la nourriture mais le reste n'avait pas changé d'un iota. En plus, il gelait !

Il y avait déjà pas mal d'élèves dans la salle. Les poufsouffles semblaient inquiets et regardaient tout autour d'eux comme des bêtes traquées. Bien entendu, leurs yeux évitaient la grande statue qui semblait les écraser par sa présence. Salazar devait se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant sa chambre secrète devenir un lieu de communion entre les quatre Maisons. Lui qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit accessible qu'à son héritier, voilà que des sang-de-bourbe déambulaient l'air de rien à l'intérieur en sirotant du jus de citrouille (la honte il n'y avait même pas une seule goutte d'alcool à leur fête).

Les serdaigles semblaient un peu plus à l'aise, même si eux aussi évitaient de s'approcher des murs, mais ils cherchaient visiblement à comprendre pourquoi les serpentards avaient choisis un thème pareil.

Les Gryffondors, eux, étaient sur leurs gardes, et plus d'un avait sa baguette à portée de main. Heureusement que Potter n'était pas encore là. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas venir du tout?

Draco sentit un espoir fou grandir en lui à cette idée. Ce serait tellement formidable!

Ainsi il n'aurait pas à croiser le-garçon-qu-il-avait-confondu-avec-un-caniveau.

Pansy et Blaise entrèrent à leur tour. Tous deux de vêtus de couleurs sombres, comme tout le monde étant donné que le carton stipulait « tenue sombre de rigueur».

Voir tous ces gens habillés en noir, c'était comme être à un enterrement. Il ne manquait que le défunt. Mais si ça pouvait aider le thème de la soirée et surtout lui éviter de voir Potter, Draco voulait bien se dévouer pour être le macchabée du coin.

Il plissa des yeux en voyant ses amis approcher. Pansy, magnifique dans sa robe d'un vert très sombre valant au moins trois ans de salaire d'un professeur de Poudlard, portait un bracelet de fourrure noire à son poignet droit. Draco n'aurait pas fait cas du bracelet si l'accessoire n'avait pas été relié par une chaîne à un collier qui se trouvait autour du cou de son meilleur ami.

– À quoi jouez-vous? Siffla-t-il, horrifié que Potter puisse voir à quel point ses meilleurs amis étaient cinglés. Blaise, enlève tout de suite cette chose!

Le jeune noir se sentit rougir. Il n'avait, en effet, jamais été aussi humilié de sa vie. Pansy avait fait fort là. Et elle le paierait au centuple.

– Je ne peux pas, dit-il férocement. Parkinson est ma _maîtresse_ et ce jusqu'à huit heures demain.

Draco se retourna vers la jeune femme qui par une habile pression du poignet obligea Blaise à se rapprocher d'elle. Il voulut lui demander de libérer son ami, parce qu'un mec tenu en laisse par une fille, c'était honteux, mais elle le devança.

– Ne t'en fais pas Draco, ronronna-t-elle, je vais bien m'en occuper. Est-ce que Potter est là? Tu sais, le garçon sur qui tu as vomi ?

Draco frissonna. Elle était démoniaque et puis Blaise était bien assez grand pour s'en sortir tout seul.

– Pas encore, lâcha-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Mais au même moment, pour le contredire, bien évidemment, Potter et ses amis entrèrent dans la salle. Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre follement et il se cacha précipitamment derrière la grande colonne de pierre la plus proche.

Il vit Potter chercher quelqu'un des yeux et ses mains devinrent moites. C'était lui qu'il cherchait. Draco en était sûr. Il voulait sûrement l'insulter ou lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Ça serait mérité mais Draco tenait à son visage et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter les insultes du mec qu'il aimait sans broncher.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Potter était magnifique. Simplement vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un T-shirt noir près du corps, il était à la fois décontracté et classe. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit à chaque fois à tomber? Avec ses lunettes, il avait l'air du premier de la classe mais un premier de la classe complètement débauché. Dire qu'il lui avait vomi dessus!

Pansy regarda son meilleur ami s'enfuir sans même cligner des yeux. C'était prévisible même si elle aurait préféré voir le préfet en chef de sa maison avoir un peu plus de fierté que ça.

– Le pauvre, soupira Blaise, il n'a plus aucune chance.

Pansy eut un sourire.

– On parie? Susurra-t-elle.

– Il a vidé le contenu de son estomac sur Potter! rappela le serpentard.

– C'est le dernier soir, le _chaînon_ manquant après des mois de traque, répondit la jeune femme. Il va y arriver.

– Tu plaisantes? Le séduire est la dernière chose qu'il cherche à faire! Il ne veut même pas le voir! Sa déchéance est encore trop présente dans son esprit. Je réagirais comme lui.

– Tu n'y connais rien, Zabini. C'est justement parce qu'il ne cherche pas à le séduire qu'il va y arriver. Il y a un _lien_ entre eux!

– Écoute je veux bien bouffer mes couilles s'il y arrive ce soir!

Blaise était sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Même s'il savait que Draco et Potter étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, il était tout bonnement impossible que cela se fasse ce soir. L'ambiance était trop affreuse – du sang suintait des murs et il y avait des corps pendus au dessus de leurs têtes ! –, Potter semblait déjà s'ennuyer à mourir. Et en plus Draco lui avait vomi dessus!

– Hum, ça pourrait être intéressant..., répondit Pansy, presque rêveuse. Mais que dirais-tu d'un pari plus dans nos _cordes_?

Une alarme rouge et clignotante s'alluma dans la tête de Blaise. Parce qu'il commençait à se rendre compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il pariait avec Parkinson, il perdait. En plus il en avait marre de ses jeux de mots pourris sur les chaînes.

Il avait perdu ses économies, et pire, il avait perdu sa fierté! Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se permettre de perdre autre chose.

– Que proposes-tu? Demanda-t-il.

Non, ce n'était pas lui qui venait de parler? Mince, vu le sourire de Pansy, c'était bien lui. Peut-être devrait-il se faire interner dans une clinique de désintoxication du jeu? Mais d'un autre côté, c'était obligé que Potter et Draco en reste là ce soir!

Il. Lui. Avait. Vomi. Dessus.

– Si je gagne, susurra-t-elle, je serais ta maîtresse jusqu'à ce que je me lasse.

Blaise déglutit. Il n'aimait pas quand elle susurrait, il avait l'impression que des dizaines de langues enflammées parcouraient sa peau quand elle le faisait et ça le rendait fiévreux. Il se reprit du mieux qu'il put. Pansy était son amie. Une amie dépourvue de sens moral mais son amie quand même. Il n'avait pas à ressentir ce genre de chose pour elle. C'était contraire au code de l'amitié.

– Parfait, dit-il sans la regarder, et si c'est moi qui gagne tu seras à mon service jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre.

Il sentit la main fine de Parkinson prendre la sienne et il leva des yeux étonnés sur elle.

– Tope là, dit-elle.

Il obéit. Se demandant pourquoi elle semblait si nerveuse.

– Jusqu'où doivent-ils aller? Demanda Blaise suspicieux. Un baiser ne veut rien dire. Il faut que ça aille plus loin.

– Tu veux les voir copuler, Zabini? Demanda Pansy, haussant un sourcil surpris.

– Je ne veux rien voir du tout!

– Non, mais si c'est ton trip...

– Mais ça ne va pas! Je ne veux pas voir Draco baiser Potter!!

Blaise avait _légèrement_ crié cette dernière phrase.

– Tiens, fit une voix derrière lui, moi j'ai toujours cru que ce serait Harry qui baiserait Malfoy.

Le serpentard se retourna lentement. Potter, Weasley et Granger se tenaient derrière lui.

– À quoi est-ce que tu joues? Siffla Potter à son meilleur copain en lui donnant un violent coup de coude.

Weasley se contenta de se décaler un peu et eut un sourire effrayant.

– Jolie soirée, lança Granger par pure politesse.

Ou alors c'était de l'ironie et elle se foutait complètement de leur Maison. Blaise décida que c'était impossible de savoir avec ce genre de fille dont les rouages intellectuels resteraient à jamais hors de sa portée.

– Merci, répondit Pansy. Que peut-on faire pour vous?

– Harry cherche Malfoy, répondit le rouquin. Savez vous où il se trouve?

Blaise regardait sans trop y croire Pansy avoir une conversation des plus exquises avec Granger et Weasley. Potter, lui, semblait dans ses petits souliers. Pas étonnant, vu que ses deux amis semblaient décidés à jouer les entremetteurs. Est-ce que Potter leur avait dit que Draco lui avait vomi dessus? Blaise en doutait. Il se serait bien moqué du gryffondor mais ça risquait d'attirer sur lui les regards et il était _tenu en laisse_ par Pansy. C'était déjà un miracle que le trio d'Or ne l'ait pas déjà charrié là dessus.

De toute façon, jamais Pansy ne trahirait Draco en leur disant qu'il se cachait derrière la colonne. Ils pouvaient aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient, ces trois là, avec leurs questions !

– Il est derrière la colonne, répondit Pansy.

Blaise entendit nettement un juron étouffé provenant de ladite colonne. Il pouvait facilement deviner que Draco était entrain de dépecer mentalement Parkinson pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il eut _presque_ mal pour elle mais comme elle le tenait attaché il ne parvint pas à compatir.

– Parfait! Répondit Weasley et il poussa son pote en direction de la cachette de Draco.

– Lâche-moi! Grogna Potter mais il y alla néanmoins.

Une fois assuré que Potter allait voir Draco, le rouquin se retourna vers eux.

– Joli collier, Zabini, commenta-t-il en souriant.

Blaise se demanda si Draco lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il tuait le meilleur ami du mec qu'il aimait.

Cependant, la vie de Weasley et les cas de conscience de Blaise étaient bien loin de l'esprit de Draco à ce moment là.

Potter se tenait devant lui et le serpentard était plus occupé à faire comme s'il était surpris de le voir là.

– Salut! Dit-il sèchement. Que veux-tu?

Ok, il était nerveux donc teigneux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, personne ne lui avait appris comment réagir face à quelqu'un qu'on avait tapissé du contenu de son estomac. Potter eut l'air blessé par sa question et Draco se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de s'excuser.

– Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais malade.

Oh, c'était une charmante manière de retranscrire ce qu'il s'était passé!

– Ça va, répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Même si je m'attends à tout moment à ce que quelque chose d'humiliant me tombe dessus.

Potter eut un léger sourire mais ça lui allait si bien que Draco ne pensa même pas à s'en offusquer.

– Je suis content que tu sois là, reprit le gryffondor. J'ai eu peur de ne pas te voir avant le départ.

– Ben, me voilà! Fit Draco avec un sourire crispé tout en écartant les bras.

Intérieurement il se fustigea pour son humour pas drôle. Potter ne riait pas. Il parcourait son corps des yeux. Draco pensa qu'il devait avoir fait une faute de goût énorme dans son choix de vêtements parce que Harry semblait vraiment préoccupé par ce qu'il voyait.

Furtivement, Draco regarda sa chemise noire sans manche mais elle était parfaitement repassée et il ne s'était pas trompé en la boutonnant. Son pantalon, noir aussi, mettait parfaitement en valeur ses jambes nerveuses et il n'avait ni tâches, ni braguette ouverte.

– Oui, te voilà, répondit enfin Potter puis il secoua la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler ces derniers temps... J'ai l'impression que ça tombait toujours mal. Et je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois de la semaine.

Draco se demanda si Potter était stupide. Il lui avait vomi dessus. (Merlin, combien de fois encore allait-il devoir se répéter cette phrase ?). C'était normal qu'il refuse de le croiser après ça. Il poussa un soupire exaspéré. De toute façon c'était fichu avec Harry, donc autant jouer cartes sur table.

– Je n'avais pas envie de te croiser, dit-il. D'ailleurs j'aurais bien aimé ne plus jamais avoir à le faire.

– Bien, je vais cesser de t'importuner alors, murmura Potter en pâlissant.

Avant que Draco comprenne quoique ce fut, il le vit tourner les talons et s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Cet idiot de gryffondor (oui, « idiot », l'amour ne rendait pas aveugle à ce point) avait tout compris de travers. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le rattraper. C'était ridicule de courir comme ça après un mec, mais ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il était ridicule et qu'il courait après Potter. Ce n'était pas une soirée de plus qui allait le tuer. Et si quelqu'un valait la peine qu'on se saigne pour l'avoir, c'était Harry.

Draco eut un peu de mal à le retrouver. Le gryffondor était dans une des cavités que formait la statue de Salazar, un pli de sa robe en fait.

Personne ne pouvait les voir là. Il était assis, le dos contre la statue, l'air résolu. Draco se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment se faire à l'idée de ne pas l'avoir. Ce n'était pas une simple lubie de séducteur. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour ce type l'avait rendu comme le dernier des idiots mais il était réel. Il était même violent et cruel.

Comment quelqu'un comme Harry, si gentil, si fort, aurait-il pu l'aimer lui? Draco avait été stupide d'y croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

– Tu comptes ne pas parler encore longtemps? Demanda la voix de Potter. Ou alors tu as oublié de me dire à quel point le fait que je te colle toujours te dégoûte... remarque cette fois, c'est toi qui es venu.

Draco se demanda de quoi il parlait. Potter ne l'avait jamais collé. C'était toujours lui qui...

Le serpentard écarquilla les yeux. Il avait tort, Potter avait toujours était celui qui venait engager la conversation. Depuis le début, il faisait le premier pas.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par le rire amer du brun.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter, reprit ce dernier, prenant le silence du blond pour une confirmation. Tous les « malheurs » qui t'arrivaient, c'était juste une manière originale de te débarrasser de moi! Oh, tu aurais pu me le dire simplement tu sais! J'aurais compris. Même ma simple vue t'a fait gerber, alors je me demande ce que je fais encore là. Je suis un cré-

– Ta gueule!

L'injonction de Draco n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Potter n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Et c'était bien.

– Tu crois vraiment que je me suis fait renverser par Weasley, bouffer par une plante carnivore et presque brûlé vif, juste pour éviter ta compagnie? Demanda Draco incrédule.

– Je...

– Non, ta gueule, j'ai dit!

Harry referma la bouche. Draco se sentit petit à petit perdre patience.

– Je me suis retrouvé dans des toilettes _puantes_, pour toi! Je me suis déguisé en _chauve-souris_ _géante_, pour toi! J'ai même _complimenté_ Granger, pour toi! Et tu oses me dire que je veux me débarrasser de toi!

Potter eut l'air hébété par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et un peu énervé aussi. Il se leva d'un bond et pointa un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine du blond.

– Ne me mets pas tout sur le dos! Répondit-il. Tu n'as jamais été très clair Malfoy. Comment pouvais-je deviner que tu faisais tout ça pour moi? Dès que je venais te parler tu débitais des banalités! Tu avais l'air d'un crétin fini!

– D'un crétin?! S'offusqua Draco. Tu peux parler Potter! Toujours à tourner autour du pot! Tu n'étais pas plus doué que moi pour dire ce que tu ressentais!

– Peut-être parce que j'étais trop occupé à te sauver les miches!!

Ils se faisaient face à face, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Sale con ! siffla Draco.

– Couard ! Cracha Harry.

– Embrasse-moi!

– Ok!

Harry se jeta sur les lèvres de Draco qui l'accueillit dans un gémissement presque désespéré. Le baiser fut brutal. Draco sentit les ongles de Potter qui griffaient ses épaules nues et lui même était en train de le plaquer contre la pierre brusquement et de recommencer, bougeant ses hanches contre lui, comme s'ils allaient baiser là, tout de suite.

– Oh Malfoy, je te veux! Gémit Potter contre sa bouche.

Draco qui avait déjà la main dans la braguette du brun acquiesça fébrilement.

_Putain, je vais enfin me le faire!_, pensa-t-il en baissant le jean du gryffondor de ses mains tremblantes.

A cet instant, le dernier tube des Mages en Nage (« Viens sur mon balais, il est fait pour toi ») fut diffusé dans les hauts parleurs, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Harry fut celui qui se reprit en premier.

– Bordel, t'arrête pas! Grogna-t-il avant d'essayer de lui enlever son pantalon, tout en l'embrassant à nouveau.

**°0°0°**

– Merde, pourquoi ils ont mis la musique? Gémit Pansy. On ne les entend pas!

– Pour ne plus qu'on les entende, justement, grommela Blaise.

En effet, si comme l'avait remarqué Draco, personne ne pouvait les voir là où ils étaient. La salle était construite de telle façon que la cachette qu'ils avaient trouvée distribuait leurs paroles dans tout le reste de la pièce.

Quand Potter avait parlé la première fois, Millicent avait faillit s'évanouir en pensant que c'était Salazar Le Malveillant (titre suprême pour tous verts et argent qui se respectent) qui leur faisait l'honneur de se manifester à sa fête, et tout le monde avait regardé en direction de la statue. Les conversations avaient cessé. Mais le premier moment de stupeur passé, il était devenu évident que ce n'était pas Serpentard en personne qui parlait mais la voix de Malfoy et Potter qui se répercutait dans la salle de manière amplifiée. Les élèves avaient donc été d'autant plus attentifs, sauf Millicent dont la déception était trop grande pour ça.

Blaise avait été ravi. Parce que son ami et Potter étaient en train de se disputer. Et il voyait déjà ce qu'il allait faire de Pansy. Peut être qu'elle pourrait commencer par lui lécher les pieds!

Ça serait à son tour d'être le Maître!

...Et après elle remonterait jusqu'à ses mollets, passant dans le creux du genou. Puis sa langue probablement douce atteindrait ses cuisses et monterait encore jusqu'à atteindre son sexe dur et impatient...

Blaise en était là de ses réflexions, ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi il imaginait faire des trucs sexuels avec son _amie_.

En même temps il entendait Potter traiter son meilleur ami de crétin, et puis Draco traiter Potter de con, et encore Potter traiter le blond de couard (honnêtement cette insulte était pathétique mais il ne fallait probablement pas trop en demander au gryffondor) et tout cela avait été une douce mélodie de la victoire aux oreilles de Blaise. Même savoir que Draco avait complimenté Granger, ne parvenait pas à gâcher ce moment de grâce. Surtout qu'en même temps il voyait le visage de Pansy se décomposer, c'était divin! Mais après brusquement, se trompant sûrement de réplique, Draco avait demandé au _sale con_ de l'embrasser et l'autre avait dit « ok ».

Blaise avait senti Pansy tirer sur sa laisse alors que des gémissements indécents s'élevaient dans la salle – ça c'était sûr que Salazar n'aurait pas pu faire ce genre de bruits –. Et la jeune femme avait susurré à son oreille, qu'elle avait gagné.

« Oh, Malfoy, je te veux! » avait dit la voix de Potter d'un ton situé entre l'impatience et l'avidité.

Les élèves avaient commencé à s'agiter, comprenant que derrière la statue, Malfoy et Potter avait l'intention de faire plus que s'embrasser. Et puis quelqu'un avait lancé la musique pour couvrir les voix et autres halètements-gémissements-succions-grognements (sans mentions inutiles à rayer, s'il vous plait!), des deux attrapeurs.

Pansy avait gagné.

Qu'avait-elle dit déjà? Qu'il serait son esclave jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse...

Oh, sa vie allait devenir un enfer. Pansy ne se lasserait jamais de ce genre de truc.

– Alors Blaise? Dit-elle en tirant encore sur la chaîne pour amener son visage vers le sien.

Le fait qu'il la trouve jolie ne le laissait pas moins fou d'inquiétude pour la suite.

– Tu as gagné, admit-il à contrecœur.

– Oui. Je vais être ta _maîtresse_ jusqu'à ce que je me lasse.

Elle avait accentué le mot « maîtresse » car c'était en effet ce qu'ils avaient parié. Blaise avait pensé à « maîtresse » genre « Maître et esclave »... il n'avait pas pris en considération l'autre signification du mot. Mais vu le regard de Parkinson, elle l'avait fait pour deux.

Elle avait l'air cependant un peu tendue. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur qu'il refuse? Oh, il devrait refuser, ils étaient amis!

– Mais...nous sommes amis, balbutia-t-il.

Puis son cœur se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il se traita de crétin. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de refuser de sortir avec la fille la plus épatante qu'il connaissait?

– Oh, pas tant que ça! balaya Pansy d'un geste de la main.

Et comme c'était juste ce qu'elle devait dire pour que son cœur se remette à battre, Blaise esquissa un sourire. Il n'eut pas besoin d'une nouvelle traction sur la chaîne pour se pencher sur ses lèvres. Il était peut-être temps qu'il fasse le second pas. Il pensa que perdre contre Pansy était une chose à laquelle il allait pouvoir se faire. Oh oui... contre Pansy… tout contre...

**°O°O°**

– Aïe! Siffla Harry lorsque sa tête se cogna contre la statue.

– Pardon! Grogna Draco contre sa bouche maudissant l'espace réduit dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Cependant le choc ne semblait pas avoir calmé la fièvre du gryffondor. Draco était entre ses jambes et bon sang, c'était juste sa place. Il était à deux doigts de le pénétrer – d'ailleurs ses doigts étaient prêts pour ça – mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Essoufflé et tendu au possible, Draco se recula.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Potter presque hargneux.

Le serpentard passa une main dans ses cheveux. Oh, coucher avec Harry était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé le faire comme ça, à la va vite, au milieu de tout le monde. Certes personne ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient derrière cette statue mais ce n'était pas une raison.

– Je...je pense qu'on mérite mieux Harry, commença Draco. Il est possible qu'on brûle des étapes.

C'était vrai, il n'avait même pas dit à Potter qu'il l'aimait. Enfin il lui avait fait comprendre mais un gryffondor ça avait besoin de mots, de certitudes.

– Je...tu as sûrement raison, soupira le brun en commençant à se rhabiller. Il faut qu'on apprenne à ce connaître...Et puis on pourra se voir pendant les vacances d'été...

– Évidemment! Répondit Draco qui de toute façon ne comptait pas laisser Harry avoir des vacances sans lui.

Il se rhabilla lui aussi. Ils allaient passer le reste de la soirée calmement, à parler, et après Draco irait se branler jusqu'à ce que son poignet le lâche.

Lorsqu'ils se refirent face à face pour revenir sur la piste, Draco regarda Potter avec ses lèvres gonflées, son t-shirt à moitié sorti de son pantalon, ses cheveux encore plus dans tout les sens, son regard vert affamé... Bordel, il faudrait qu'il aille se branler plus tôt que prévu.

– D'un autre côté, commença Potter en se mordant la lèvre. On se connait déjà depuis sept ans...

– Oui, répondit Draco précipitamment. On n'a pas vraiment besoin de parler... On prend ma chambre?

– C'est la plus près, acquiesça Harry, trépignant presque d'impatience et le tirant déjà par la main.

Draco se laissa guider, un fin sourire éclairant son visage d'ordinaire de marbre. Il allait finalement l'avoir sa soirée de sexe en folie...

Il était en train de se rappeler le chemin le plus court pour aller aux cachots lorsque quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Il sentit sa tête heurter violemment une dalle puis ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il poussa un gémissement douloureux. Qu'est ce qu'il lui était _encore_ arrivé?

– Oh il ouvre les yeux! Fit la voix de Pansy.

Il était toujours sur les dalles froides de la Chambre des Secrets. Mais sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de mou.

– Comment te sens-tu Draco?

Potter se tenait au dessus de lui, torse nu. Draco déglutit, ça voulait dire que sa tête était sur le t-shirt de Potter là. Puis il se rappela que Potter était avec lui! Oh, ils s'apprêtaient même à faire l'amour! A moins qu'il ait rêvé? Oh Merlin, faites qu'il n'ait pas rêvé!

– Ça va, murmura Draco.

Il essaya de se relever, sa main prenant appui sur l'avant bras de Harry. Harry qui avait l'air sincèrement inquiet mais qui frissonna à son contact. Draco sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

En fait ça n'allait pas vraiment, sa tête était encore douloureuse.

– Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Blaise tenir la main de Pansy. Il n'avait plus sa chaîne autour du cou mais à son poignet à présent, comme Pansy. En plus ils avaient tous les deux les yeux brillants. Ils avaient l'air suspicieusement heureux. Peut-être que c'était la joie de le savoir enfin avec Harry. Ses amis étaient vraiment les meilleurs du monde!

– Weasley t'es tombé dessus, lui apprit Blaise. Enfin pas lui mais son corps!

Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur, tout en se relevant difficilement. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien! Puis il posa les yeux à terre et poussa un cri d'horreur – et un peu de satisfaction aussi –.

Le cadavre de Weasley était à quelques mètres de lui. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Ses yeux morts le fixaient. Bon sang! Qu'avait-il fait? Harry allait le tuer!!!

– C'est un faux, fit la voix de Weasley derrière lui.

Draco pâle comme un mort se tourna vers lui.

– Oui, fit Harry en lui prenant la main, les corps pendus là haut représentent chacun d'entre nous. Celui de Ron est tombé. Apparemment la corde autour de son cou était trop usée.

– Je ne le trouve pas très réussi, commenta Weasley en fixant son faux cadavre.

– Millicent dit que c'est pour que nous n'ayons pas peur de voir la mort en face, leur apprit Pansy en regardant le plafond. Je me demande lequel est le mien...

Ils se mirent alors tous à chercher leur cadavre. Sauf Blaise qui avait la bouche contre le cou de Pansy. Draco se demanda si c'était une nouvelle sorte de danse.

– Tu es sûr que ça va Draco? Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie?

Le serpentard sourit à Harry pour le rassurer. Putain, il avait vraiment un torse magnifique! En fait peut-être bien qu'il aurait besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie mais il serait sûrement obligé d'y passer la nuit – Pomfresh adorait avoir des pensionnaires! – et il avait autre chose de prévu pour ce soir. Et puis ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça, la horde sanguinaire de sombrals qui trépignaient dans sa tête allait sûrement se calmer bientôt.

– Ça va, répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air bien et pas sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Et si on y allait.

– Tu es sûr? Demanda Harry toujours inquiet.

– Bien entendu! Ce n'est pas le cadavre de Weasley qui va m'empêcher de finir cette soirée en beauté!

– Surtout qu'il n'est pas très représentatif, fit la voix du miséreux derrière lui.

Draco fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu – avec un peu de chance Weasley allait s'occuper de ses miches tachetées – il fit un pas, manqua de tomber et fut rattrapé par Potter in extremis.

– Oulààà, rit-il, mes jambes sont un peu capricieuses on dirait!

Il lui tendit son t-shirt parce que dans la salle les gens commençaient un peu trop à le reluquer.

– Draco, tu ne vas pas bien! Souffla Harry contre son cou.

Merlin, comment ce type faisait-il pour lui donner envie même dans des conditions pareilles ? Draco essaya de se calmer tout en regardant les muscles fins du brun en mouvement pendant qu'il remettait son haut. Il poussa presque un soupir douloureux lorsque le ventre halé eut disparu sous le vêtement. Il essaya de marcher à nouveau, mais tituba encore.

– Pfff, Malfoy est encore ivre, fit une voix de fille sur sa droite.

Draco aurait bien aimé fusiller l'inconnue du regard mais il n'en avait pas trop la force.

– S'il te plait, dit-il à Harry, emmène-moi dans ma chambre. Je suis sûr qu'après un peu de repos ça ira mieux.

Il se donna exprès un air douloureux mais fort dans la douleur et ça marcha. Il vit Harry perdre le combat, il sentit son bras autour de sa taille.

– Pour ne plus que tu tombes, l'informa-t-il.

Draco eut un sourire séducteur même si ça lui vrilla le cerveau.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, susurra-t-il.

Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet se fit dans le silence. Draco était trop occupé à faire taire la douleur et Harry à calmer son envie de l'embrasser contre chaque mur qu'il voyait. Une fois arrivé, il allongea Malfoy sur son lit et voulut repartir mais il fut attrapé par son t-shirt.

– Reste, dit Draco du désir plein la voix.

– Tu n'es pas en état, répondit Harry tendrement.

– Oh par Merlin Harry! S'enerva Draco. On dirait que tu ne veux plus! Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un mort de faim mais c'est vrai j'ai envie de toi! Depuis trop longtemps! S'il te plait, ne t'enfuis pas encore.

Il vit les yeux verts s'écarquiller de surprise.

– Je ne te prends pas pour un mort de faim, sourit Harry. Moi aussi, j'ai envie depuis longtemps de coucher avec le mec le plus sexy de l'école.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

– Tu vas avoir du mal. Michael Corner est un hétéro pur et dur.

Harry fit la grimace.

– Je plaisantais, reprit Draco.

– Je sais mais... tu le trouve vraiment sexy?

Corner était sorti avec Cho et avec Ginny, en gros avec toutes les personnes féminines avec qui Harry était sorti. Il ne l'avouerait à personne mais il était vraiment inquiet par ce mec.

– Peu importe comment je le trouve, sourit Draco visiblement ravi de voir le gryffondor jaloux. Ce n'est pas de lui dont je suis amoureux.

Voilà c'était dit et bien dit. Harry allait d'un instant à l'autre lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi et ils allaient le faire.

– Je sais, répondit le brun, ce qui n'était pas du tout la réplique que Draco avait prévue.

Puis Harry l'embrassa alors le serpentard mit de côté son désappointement.

La baiser prit vite une allure plus désespérée et Draco fit passa le t-shirt de Potter par dessus sa tête.

– Tu es sûr de toi? Murmura le gryffondor.

– Putain oui! gémit Draco.

Mince, le coup à la tête le faisait réagir comme le dernier des ados en manque... en fait, il était réellement en manque! Il allait enfin avoir autre chose que sa main à se mettre dans le... sous la dent!

Potter sembla enfin décidé. Il eut un sourire de prédateur qui fit passer l'érection de Draco de gênante à douloureuse.

Draco le regarda se déshabiller, faisant de même avec fébrilité. Bon sang, il allait vraiment faire l'amour à Harry. Il en avait les mains qui tremblaient.

Mince, ce mec était une bombe. C'était la première fois que Draco se sentait aussi fiévreux. Harry ne l'avait pas encore touché et il se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

Le gryffondor n'aurait jamais cru que Draco puisse être aussi fébrile. C'était flatteur, même si Harry se demanda si le coup à la tête n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Il semblait quand même un peu déphasé... ou alors il était vraiment très en manque.

Il sourit, s'approcha du serpentard et lentement l'embrassa. Il le sentit gémir contre sa bouche alors que Harry prenait son temps. Lui même n'en menait pas large. Embrasser le serpentard était comme mourir un peu. Malfoy était vraiment la personne la plus sexy qu'il connaissait.

– Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Il sentit Malfoy se tendre contre lui.

– Oh, oui! Siffla le serpentard en poussant contre son propre sexe.

Harry sentit quelque chose gicler contre son ventre tandis que Draco tremblait dans ses bras, le regard fixé sur le plafond, la bouche entrouverte.

Le gryffondor le regarda, complètement ébahi. Malfoy venait de jouir... déjà. Il sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il posa son regard gris horrifié sur Harry.

– Oh... non, gémit-il.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier en le voyant se décomposer.

– Oh Merlin, reprit le blond défait, je t'assure Harry, d'habitude je ne viens pas si vite! Je suis désolé, attends, on va recommencer et...

– Ce n'est rien Draco, le coupa Harry. Tu viens de te faire assommer, je pense que le mieux c'est qu'on arrête là pour ce soir...

– Je...mais et toi?

– Bah, je vais tenter de me faire Corner, il ne doit pas être encore sorti de la fête!

Il s'attira un regard meurtrier, eut un petit rire et s'allongea prenant Draco dans ses bras.

– Ou alors je reste gentiment ici et j'attends que tu sois de nouveau d'attaque.

– Sage décision! Confirma Draco en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Je suis à toi dans une minute.

Harry eut un nouveau sourire mais ne dit rien, il écouta Malfoy bailler et trouver une position plus confortable contre lui.

Une minute plus tard, il dormait. Harry ferma les yeux à son tour. C'était bien aussi comme ça.

**°O°O°O°**

Ainsi s'acheva la dernière année à Poudlard de nos jeunes héros, oui, seulement leur année car Harry et Draco ne connurent pas de fin et en furent très heureux.

L'histoire ne dit pas qui de Draco ou de Harry tira l'autre en premier, et nous conviendrons de dire que cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance sauf – évidemment – pour Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini qui après le départ du couple de la soirée des Serpentards ont engagé un pari à ce sujet.

La malchance de Draco Malfoy ne connut hélas que peu d'accalmies, ce qui le conduisit à envisager une malédiction lancée sur sa personne, thèse appuyée par le nombre éminemment élevé de catastrophes qui continuèrent de s'abattre sur lui.

Personne ne sut jamais, d'ailleurs, pourquoi Draco avait développé une grave intolérance à la moussaka, pas même Ron qui avait été très malade après en avoir mangé la veille du premier bal de fin d'année.

À la grande surprise de Blaise – et au grand dam de Pansy – les photos prises par Colin Crivey lors de la soirée des Poufsouffles ne furent jamais diffusées et le jeune photographe sembla se passionner pour la peinture, il raccrocha donc son appareil. Personne ne comprit jamais pourquoi, pas plus qu'on ne sut pourquoi, pendant près de deux mois, il ne mangea que de la purée.

Pansy Parkinson ne se lassa pas d'être la Maîtresse de Blaise Zabini, pas même lorsque, plusieurs années plus tard, ils se marièrent.

**Fin… ou pas**

_(-1-) : Puck est l'un des personnages de « Songe d'une nuit d'été » de Shakespeare._

oOo

**Excuses post lecture :** Je crois que vous avez compris maintenant :p

J'ai toujours eu envie de casser le personnage de garçon absolument parfait et charmant bâti par nombre d'auteurs de fictions (y compris moi, je ne le nie pas), aussi quand l'occasion nous en a été donnée, avec Artoung nous avons imaginé les pires hontes qu'il pourrait avoir, et ce fut très drôle à imaginer comme à écrire.

Certaines choses sont venues spontanément, comme la cuite au pastis (parce que c'est bien du pastis, en bonne méridionale je me devais de la caser quelque part même si j'ai cette boisson en horreur) ou la plante carnivore.

Voilà, nous espérons que vous avez passé un bon moment, que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop pour toutes les misères qui arrivent à Draco dans cette histoire et que vous n'avez pas trouvé le tout trop long (j'avoue, on s'est emportées :p).

Merci de nous avoir lues.

Artoung & Baddy

PS : c'est vraiment la fin au fait, j'ai juste mis "ou pas" pour aller avec le titre :D


End file.
